Ghost Marriage
by splashrain
Summary: Frustasi melihat ayahnya yang sekarat di rumah sakit dengan keterbatasan dana, Lee Sungmin harus menjual seluruh hidupnya sebagai mempelai seorang pria yang telah mati, menikahi mayat Cho Kyuhyun yang dinyatakan tidak tenang di dunia orang mati dan bergentayangan dengan status lajangnya. Haruskah ia merelakan seluruh hidupnya untuk menjadi isteri pria yang telah mati? Kyumin - GS.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 **...**

* * *

"Saya ingin semua yang terbaik untuk putera saya!"

Wanita itu menangis, menitikkan entah yang keberapa tetes airmatanya. Dadanya naik turun, alunan suaranya berubah serak. Ia telah lelah menangis, namun kesedihan yang melingkupi dirinya seakan tidak berujung. Kalau bisa ia ingin mati saja, meminta Tuhan untuk segera menyusul puteranya. Cho Heechul sungguh tidak sanggup lagi.

"Putera anda tidak tenang di alam sana, Nyona Cho. Dia meronta, marah! Saya merasakan aura putera anda di dalam ruangan ini"

Heechul menatap kearah wanita berpakian serba merah itu, namun wanita dengan dandanan tebal itu malah berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Dengan gemetaran, wanita itu mengangkat telunjuk kanannya yang bergetar dengan hebat lalu mengacungkannya, tepat menujuk kearah sudut ruangan belakang Heechul.

"Putera anda berada di sana, menatap kearah kita dengan murka! Dia tidak terima dengan kematiannya!"

Heechul lalu jatuh ambruk dengan terisak, begitu tersedu hingga wanita itu merasa ia tidak mempunyai persediaan suara yang cukup untuk sekadar melenguh. Oh Tuhan, ia ingin melihat puteranya sekali lagi. Putera semata wayangnya yang begitu ia kasihi! Mengapa hidupnya menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa putera kebangaannya kini malah menemuinya dengan wujud arwah- seperti yang dikatakan oleh dukun itu? HEECHUL TIDAK BISA MENERIMA KEMATIAN PUTERANYA!

"Kyuhyun sayangku?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Wanita itu jatuh merosot kelantai, merangkak dengan terseok-seok kearah sudut ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh sang dukun sebelumnya. Seakan-akan dapat melihat sosok sang putera yang kini telah menjadi arwah. "Kyuhyun sayang, kaukah itu nak? Apakah kau disini menemui mama?"

Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya, merasakan sesak didadanya. Dia telah letih memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan puteranya, mengembalikan Kyuhyunnya! Ia ingin semua ini hanyalah bunga tidur menakutkan semata, dan ketika ia membuka kedua mata pada keesokan harinya, ia dapat melihat puteranya itu lagi. Yang masih tegak dan hidup, yang masih bernapas. Sungguh, ia ingin kematian puteranya adalah buah imajinasinya belaka, bukan sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan yang harus ia pikul.

"APA YANG DIA UCAP?" Heechul tiba-tiba membalikkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah sang dukun yang menghembuskan napas berat.

"Putera anda berucap ia kesepian, tidak bisa sendiri. Ia berjuang sendirian di dunia kematian sana. Putera anda juga berucap bahwa jika ia masih terus terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini," Dukun itu melirik kearah Heechul dengan gelisah. "Dia akan menuntut balas dendam dengan bergentayangan di dunia orang hidup, Nyonya. Ia bersumpah akan mengganggu nyonya untuk menyalurkan semua kekecewaan dan kemarahannya"

Dada Heecul seperti tertohok. Tubuh wanita itu menegang hebat, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bergetar pelan dengan keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba mengaliri wajahnya. Ia memucat. Rasa ketakutan dan kesedihan membanjiri hatinya saat ini. Puteranya memutuskan untuk menghantuinya? Menghantui ibunya sendiri? Heechul mendesah, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Tentu saja, puteranya itu akan melakukannya. Ia seorang anak pembangkang, susah diatur dan berani melawannya. Apalagi hubungannya dengan sang putera tidak dapat dikatakan baik akhir-akhir ini, tepat sebelum kabar kematian anaknya itu. Heechul bertengkar hebat dengan sang putera akibat keegoisannya! Bukankah masuk akal apabila puteranya masih menyimpan amarah dihatinya kepada Heechul walaupun ia telah menjadi arwah?

"Lalu apa yang harus mama lakukan, sayang?" Heechul berucap lirih, berangsur menatap kearah sang dukun yang memasang raut wajah sendu. "Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Kita harus melakukan ritual pernikahan roh!" Dukun itu berucap dengan lantang, menyambar bungkusan cokelat tua yang berisi beras dan garam, berjalan cepat kearah Heechul dan melempar kedua benda itu hingga bertaburan di lantai. "PERGILAH KE ALAM MU, JANGAN USIK DUNIA ORANG HIDUP DAN IBUMU! IBUMU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA DENGAN MENGAWINIMU!"

Dukun itu berteriak dengan lantang dan parau, mengucap kalimat-kalimat aneh yang terdengar seperti mantra dengan raut wajah kosong hingga membuat Heechul terbelalak kaget.

"Anda mengusir anakku?" Heechul membelakkan mata, menahan getaran dibibirnya agar ia tidak kembali menangis.

"Ia harus kembali, nyonya. Apabila ia terlalu lama berada di dunia orang hidup dengan aura penuh kemarahan seperti ini, ia akan kesakitan di dunia orang mati."

Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan kesepuluh kuku jarinya yang berwarna merah darah. Lalu ia memutuskan mendongak, berusaha berdiri sembari terus menatap kearah si dukun tua yang terhuyung setelah memasukkan dua bungkusan yang telah kosong kedalam saku jubahnya.

"Pernikahan roh? Hal macam apa itu?"

"Pernikahan roh adalah ritual pernikahan yang ditujukan kepada arwah orang yang telah mati dengan status lajang, Nyonya. Arwah tersebut tidak tenang di dunia orang mati, meminta seorang pengantin untuk menemaninya di dunia sana. Itulah yang dialami oleh putera anda saat ini. Putera anda mati lajang, bukan?"

"Ya" Heechul berucap lirih, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemas. "Putera saya belum menikah, dia juga belum memiliki kekasih. Padahal umurnya sudah mapan"

"Itulah yang menjadi kunci permasalahannya" Dukun itu menghela napas, membimbing Heechul untuk duduk di sofa.

"Lalu aku harus mengawini Kyuhyun dengan siapa?"

"Kita bisa mencari mayat seorang perawan lajang yang baru mati" Dukun itu berucap dengan parau. "Gali kuburnya, setelah itu kita akan melakukan ritual ini. Apabila ritual pernikahan tersebut telah selesai, kuburkan mayat perempuan itu bersebelahan dengan mayat putera anda. Putera anda akan bahagia di sana"

Heechul memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, menatap nanar kearah kedepuluh kuku jarinya yang berwarna merah darah yang terang itu. Ia merasakan air mata di wajahnya telah mengering.

"Kim Yesung!"

Heechul berteriak frustasi, menyipit ketika melihat pintu cokeat tua yang besar itu langsung terbuka, mengeluarkan seorang pria tinggi berjas hitam lalu membungkuk hormat di hadapannya dengan dalam.

"Ya, nyonya?"

"Carikan aku mayat seorang perawan yang baru mati!" Heechul merasakan kerongkongannya seperti tersumbat. "Aku akan membayar berapapun!"

"Akan saya bincangkan dengan kaki tangan saya" Yesung berucap sopan, mohon diri lalu bergerak ke sudut ruangan, berbincang cukup lama pada ponsel yang menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Kapan upacara perkawinan itu bisa dilakukan?"

"Secepatnya, Nyonya" Dukun itu berucap dengan tenang. "Tapi saya sarankan tidak melebihi hari keempat belas setelah kematiannya karena roh putera anda akan tersegel abadi di dunia orang mati sehingga kita yang berada di disini tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya"

Heechul mengerang. Puteranya dikabarkan mati seminggu yang lalu, itu berarti dia masih memiliki tenggat waktu satu minggu!

"Nyonya Cho!" Kim Yesung memasukkan ponselnya dengan cepat kedalam saku celananya, berjalan menghampiri Heechul dengan cepat. "Saya telah membincangkan ini dengan kaki tangan saya, namun saya baru saja mendapat kabar buruk. Pemerintah telah memblokir kegiatan jual-beli mayat perawan, semua tempat pemakaman di seluruh Korea telah dijaga dengan ketat oleh pemeritah tiga bulan belakangan ini karena maraknya kegiatan ritual pernikahan roh"

"SUAP MEREKA BERAPAPUN AGAR MEREKA MEMBERI!"

"Saya telah mendiskusikan hal ini sebelumnya, Nyonya" Yesung berucap dengan cemas. "Tetapi mereka menolak suap."

"Oh apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Heechul berteriak, mengacak rambut hitam panjangnya yang ia sanggul hingga sanggulannya terlepas.

"Ada cara alternatif lain" Dukun itu berbalik menatap Heechul dengan tegas. "Tetapi ini sedikit sulit"

"Katakan!" Heechul memberang. "Katakan cara apa lagi yang harus saya lakukan!"

"Jika kita tidak bisa mengawini putera anda dengan mayat perawan," Dukun itu menghela napas panjang. "Maka kita bisa mengawininya dengan perempuan perawan yang masih hidup!"

 **...**

* * *

"Oh Donghae!" Heechul memeluk erat pria berjas abu-abu gelap dihadapannya degan pelukan hangat. Lee Donghae mendesah, ia merasakan kemeja bagian dadanya basah, dan pastilah karena banyanya air mata wanita ini yang tumpah. Ibu sahabatnya ini benar-benar terpuruk.

"Berhentilah menangis, bibi"

Donghae menghela napas, membelai puncak kepala wanita itu hingga isakkannya terdengar samar. Wanita itu lalu mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kearah bola mata hitam kecokelatan Donghae dengan pandangan yang mengabur, terhalang oleh genangan air mata tak dapat berhenti mengalir.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi pada puteraku" suara Heechul bergetar hebat. "Perempuan mana yang mau mengawini seorang mayat, Donghae?"

"Kita pasti akan mendapatkannya" Donghae menepuk punggung Heechul penuh sayang. "Apakah bibi tidak ingat? Semua perempuan bermimpi jatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun! Mereka berebut menjadi miliknya!"

"Itu saat dia masih hidup! Puteraku akan sangat dengan mudah memilih gadis manapun yang ia ingini!" Heechul berteriak, dadanya terasa nyeri saat mengingat hal ini. Sungguh, kehidupan puteranya saat ini berbanding terbalik. Malah sekarang Heechul yang harus mengemis pada seorang perempuan agar bersedia menikahi puteranya yang sudah menjadi mayat.

"Tidak, aku yakin mereka masih ingin memiliki Kyuhyun walaupun dia sudah mati sekalipun" Donghae berucap dengan lantang, menatap sungguh-sungguh kearah Heechul. "Coba bibi tanyakan saja sendiri pada para perempuan itu dan aku yakin mereka pasti bersedia."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa, Donghae" Heechul mendesah putus asa. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Kyuhyun mungkin tidak ada lagi di dunia ini" Donghae menggenggam erat jemari Heechul yang bergetar. "Tapi tidak dengan semua uangnya. Ia masih memiliki semua hartanya yang melimpah!"

"Begitupula dengan hartaku dan harta pamanmu" Heechul terisak. "Kami mewariskannya semua untuk Kyuhyun, penerus Cho Group satu-satunya. Lalu bagaimana ini Donghae? Kepada siapa perusahaan itu akan kami beri, dan bagaimana dengan semua harta Kyuhyun? Ia belum memberikan wasiatnya. Bagaimana mungkin sembarang perempuan akan mendapatkan semua itu!"

"Tidak, bibi" Donghae menggeleng lalu beranjak, melangkah kearah meja kerjanya yang tersusun rapi, mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tumpukan dokumennya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan pada tumpukannya. "Kyuhyun sudah menuliskan wasiat jauh sebelum kematiannya."

"Oh Tuhan" Heechul membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya, bergetar saat Donghae menyerahkan kertas itu kepadanya. "Mengapa kau baru memberitahu hal ini padaku?"

"Aku harus menyelidiki hal ini kepada pengacaranya dahulu, dan aku baru mengetahuinya dua hari lalu. Kertas wasiat itu aku dapatkan kemarin dan bibi terlihat sibuk dengan dukun itu"

Heechul lalu membuka kertas itu perlahan dengan hati-hati, membaca satu demi satu kalimat yang menyapa pengelihatannya.

 _ **Saya Cho Kyuhyun, dengan sadar dan tidak ada paksaan membuat Pernyataan Surat Wasiat ini, mengangkat siapapun yang menjadi isteri sah saya dan kepadanya saya berikan hak dan kekuasaan yang menurut undang-undang diberikan kepada pelaksana wasiat, terutama hak untuk memegang dan mengurus serta menguasai semua harta peninggalan saya, sampai kepadanya diberikan pengesahan dan pembebasan sama sekali.**_

Heechul dengan cepat menjatuhkan kertas itu ke lantai, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan terkejut yang disusul dengan anggukkan pria itu.

"Mau tidak mau, semua harta Kyuhyun akan diberikan kepada perempuan yang menjadi isteri sahnya nanti" Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tentu saja, bibi. Perempuan yang akan berpartisipasi dalam ritual pernikahan arwah Kyuhyun akan menjadi nyonya besar dalam sekejap. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Semua gadis akan berebut menikah dengan Kyuhyun walaupun ia menjadi mayat sekalipun. Semua uang Kyuhyun akan mengalir kedalam kantong calon isteri puteramu itu kelak. Perempuan mana yang tidak mau?"

"Kalau begitu apakah Seo Joohyun bersedia?" Heechul lalu menatap Donghae dengan binar berharap, membuat Donghae mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bibi! Kyuhyun tidak terlalu senang dengan wanita itu! Kau yakin ia akan menerimanya di dunia sana? Pertengkaranmu dan Kyuhyun disebabkan olehnya!"

"Hanya dia yang dapat diterima di keluarga Cho! Dialah gadis yang sempurna mewarisi harta Kyuhyun dan harta peninggalan keluarga karena ia adalah gadis terhormat dan berpendidikan!"

"Apakah Seo Joohyun bersedia?" Donghae menghela napas berat. Ibu sahabatnya itu seperti tergila-gila dengan Joohyun!

"Dia pasti bersedia" Heechul mengangguk mantap. "Gadis itu mencintai puteraku!"

"Atau harta puteramu?" Donghae menambahkan. "Ah sudahlah, Bibi. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan keluargamu. Aku hanya sahabat puteramu, tidak lebih. Semua keputusan aku serahkan kepadamu dan aku harap kau jangan menyesal nantinya jika Kyuhyun kembali mengamuk dan menghantuimu!"

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Donghae dengan ekspresi jengah. Tahu apa Donghae tentang puteranya? Ia ibunya, ia yang akan memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk puteranya! Dan Seo Joohyun akan sangat sempurna mendampingi puteranya. Gadis itu pasti akan senang hati menyetujuinya walaupun Kyuhyun telah menjadi mayat sekalipun.

Karena gadis itu mencintai puteranya.

Ya, gadis itu mencintai Kyuhyun nya.

 **...**

* * *

"Aku akan mengawini Kyuhyun! Demi Tuhan bibi, aku sangat mencintai puteramu!"

Seo Joohyun menggenggam jemari heechul dengan erat, membuat Heechul menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, berbalik mengelus jemari Joohyun dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau bersedia mengikuti ritual itu untuk menjadi isteri sahnya, sayang?" Heechul mendesah, menatap letih kearah Joohyun.

"Ya bibi, apapun aku lakukan untuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun! Kau tak tahu seberapa aku ingin mati saat mendengar kabar bahwa ia tewas?"

Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya, yang langsung diusapnya dengan kasar. Tidak salah dengarkah ia? Heechul menawarkannya untuk mengawini Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak berani ia impikan dalam tidurnya! Gadis itu tidak peduli walaupun Kyuhyun telah menjadi mayat sekalipun! Yang terpenting Cho Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya yang sah, dan ia juga menjadi milik pria itu walaupun Kyuhyun tidak dapat hidup kembali, menatap dan berbincang dengannya.

Apalagi semua uang Kyuhyun. Mana bisa dilewatkan?

"Nyonya Cho, apakah anda telah membawa calon pengantinnya?"

Dukun berjubah merah kemarin lusa mendekat kearah Heechul, lalu beralih melirik kearah Joohyun dalam lalu mengernyit samar, mendekat kearah gadis itu lalu mengelus wajah Joohyun dengan punggung tangannya, sehingga gadis itu bergidik dan menepis tangan sang dukun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hati-hati nona" Dukun itu bersuara parau, menatap kearah Joohyun dengan tatapan dalam. "Sepertinya arwah Kyuhyun tidak menyukaimu"

Joohyun lalu menegang, dan dukun itu membalikkan badannya dengan santai, duduk bersila di hadapan sebuah meja kayu cokelat yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya, menyusun lilin-lilin merah, dupa dan beberapa kertas yang digoreskan tinta membentuk aksara yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti.

"Bawakan foto putera anda kemari" titahnya dengan suara parau.

Heechul mengangguk, memerintahkan Kim Yesung untuk memberikan foto puteranya yang telah ia bingkai, membuat dada Joohyun sedikit berdesir pelan saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam bingkai. Foto Kyuhyun saat melakukan pemotretan pada sebuah majalah bisnis internasional yang tersohor. Gadis itu menyayangkan mengapa orang seperti Kyuhyun ditakdirkan untuk mati cepat. Padahal pria itu pastiakan bertambah luar biasa tampannya apabila usianya makin mapan.

Sang dukun lalu menatap foto bingkai itu sekilas, mengarahkannya pada asap dupa lalu melafalkan mantra, menyembur foto itu dengan abu hasil bakar kertas yang telah ditulisi dengan tinta sebelumnya. Dukun tersebut lalu menatap kearah Joohyun dalam, memberi aba-aba agar gadis itu mendekat.

"Letakkan kedua tanganmu diatas fotonya, nona. Jangan sekali-sekali melepaskan tanganmu dari foto itu walaupun seandainya nanti bergerak!"

Dengan takut-takut Joohyun melaksanakannya, meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat dibawah wajah Kyuhyun yang bertampang datar di bingkai, diikuti oleh si dukun yang juga turut memegang bingkai foto, tepat di bawah tangan Joohyun.

"ARWAH CHO KYUHYUN, DATANGLAH!" Suara dukun itu berteriak menggelegar, dan Joohyun menegang saat melihat lilin merah yang melingkari mereka seperti bergoyang. "DATANGLAH, TUNJUKKAN KEHADIRANMU! AKU TELAH MEMBAWA CALON PENGANTINMU KESINI!"

Seketika wajah dukun tersebut menegang, lalu foto yang ia pegang bergetar hebat, membuat Joohyun memekik. Foto yang berada di tangan dukun tersebut seperti bergerak kesetanan, keatas dan kebawah lalu bergetar dengan kencang. Joohyun memejamkan matanya, dipandangi oleh Heechul yang hampir menangis dan Yesung yang tidak bisa menyambunyikan keterkejutannya.

"JANGAN MENGAMUK, TENANGLAH WAHAI ARWAH!"

Dukun tersebut kembali membentak dengan kencang, namun foto yang ia pegang semakin bergerak nyalang hingga kedua tangan Joohyun juga ikut terangkat keatas dan kebawah, mengikuti arwah foto yang fukun tersebut genggam. Gadis itu begitu ketakutan.

"LEPASKAN NONA, LEPASKAN! ARWAH INI SEMAKIN MENGGILA!"

"Tidak, kau bilang aku tidak boleh melepaskannya!"

"CEPAT LEPASKAN, RENCANA BERUBAH TOTAL. CEPAT LEPAS SEBELUM ARWAH KYUHYUN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Dengan kalap Seohyun melepaskan tangannya, berangsur mundur dengan terseok sambal menggigil penuh ketakutan, merangkak mendekati Heechul yang juga sama menggigilnya.

"GADIS ITU TELAH MELEPASKANMU, WAHAI ARWAH! TENANGLAH DI TEMPATMU!"

Saat dukun itu berucap, foto Kyuhyun dalam kedua genggamannya mulai menenang, lalu berhenti bergerak dalam cengkeramannya. Namun tiba-tiba dukun tersebut melempar foto Kyuhyun ke dinding hingga bingkai kacanya pecah berhamburan, membuat kerongkongan Heechul lagi-lagi tercekat.

"Arwah putera anda benar-benar mengamuk, saya harus memecahkan bingkai itu sebelum rohnya terjebak selamanya dalam bingkai itu dan mencelakai nyonya dan nona itu. Arwah putera anda menolak dinikahkan dengan gadis pilihan nyonya"

"Lalu perempuan mana yang ia inginkan?" Heechul terisak, memukul-mukul dadanya. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang pada puteranya.

"Anda harus segera membawa pengantin yang berkenan di hati putera anda sebelum hari keempat belas, nyonya. Saya tahu ini sulit, namun semua ini demi ketenangan putera anda. Saya mulai merasakan aura negatif makin menyelubungi arwah Kyuhyun. Keinginan terakhirnya harus segera dipenuhi!"

 **...**

* * *

"Bukankah sudah kubilang pada bibi? Kyuhyun membeci wanita itu"

Donghae mengerut samar saat melihat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, membuatnya mau tidak mau mengerem laju mobilnya, ikut bergabung dalam antrian mobil di jalanan kota Seoul yang padat.

 _'Kyuhyun mengamuk, fotonya bergetar sendiri lalu dukun itu berkata ia bisa jadi akan melukai Joohyun dan aku'_ suara isakkan dari sambungan teleponnya membuat Donghae menghela napas berat, mencoba terfokus lagi pada ponsel yang menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kemarin? Bibi dan Joohyun tidak terluka?"

 _'Tidak, Donghae. Kami berdua baik-baik saja. Dukun itu menyuruh agar lekas mendapatkan pengantin untuk Kyuhyun. Waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak, Donghae. Tinggal 3 hari lagi sebelum hari keempat belas kematian Kyuhyun! Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Perempuan seperti apa yang Kyuhyun ingini?'_

Donghae mengulum senyum, memajukan perlahan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas mulai beralih menuju hijau, menghapuskan si merah. Perempuan yang Kyuhyun ingini? Donghae mendecih dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tahu perempuan seperti apa yang Kyuhyun ingini, dan Donghae tahu siapa perempuan itu! Sepertinya ia harus bergerak cepat karena Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabaran. Dasar badebah brengsek.

"Aku akan mencari perempuan itu, tenanglah bibi. Sangat sulit sebenarnya mencari perawan yang masih hidup untuk dikawini dengan mayat, namun mengingat jika mayat itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, maka semua jauh lebih mudah" Suara Donghae terdengar cukup menghibur dari telepon. "Aku akan membawa perempuan itu dihadapanmu dan dukun itu senja ini. Langsung saja jalani ritual seperti kemarin, lihat apakah Kyuhyum berkenan atau tidak!"

 _'Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu, Donghae'_ Heechul bergumam lirih. _'Bibi akan menunggumu senja ini. Sampai jumpa, sayang'_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, dan Donghae langsung melempar ponselnya pada jok kanan mobilnya lalu mengumpat lirih.

"Sial. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan, Cho Kyuhyun"

 **...**

* * *

Lee Sungmin mengernyit saat menatap seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam legam tersenyum ramah di ambang pintu kedai cucinya. Tangan pria itu kosong, tanpa membawa kantong cucian seperti yang pelanggan-pelanggannya lakukan selama ini. Sudah jelas bukan jika kedatangan pria itu bukan untuk memberikan cuciannya dan menjadi pelanggan gadis itu?

"Selamat siang, Tuan"

Sungmin berusaha berbasa-basi, menunjukkan tata karma yang ia pelajari selama ini, membalas senyuman ramah pria itu dengan senyum tipis. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin. Apakah ada?" Pria itu berucap lembut, menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Saya Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin menahan napasnya. Apakah ia seterkenal itu? Pria dihadapannya ini sepertinya bukan seorang pria biasa melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan seperti setelan jas mahal, pria itu terawat! Lagipula, siapa Sungmin sehingga pria itu mengetahui namanya? Dia hanya seorang gadis pencuci baju!

"Oh, jadi kau Lee Sungmin rupanya" pria itu terlihat sedikit kikuk lalu mengusap pelan tengkuknya, melirik kearah Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki hingga membuat Sungmin cukup risih. "Apakah kau mempunyai waktu, nona?"

"Ya" Sungmin berucap datar, lalu sesekali melihat kearah belakang pria itu, barangkali ia menemukan seorang pelanggan yang menentang keranjang baju kotornya. Tapi nihil. Sungmin tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Apa ada orang lain di tempat ini selain kau?"

"Tidak" Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Hanya saya sendiri yang berada di sini"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. Untuk apa pria asing ini menanyai siapa saja yang berada di tokonya? Akankah pria ini penjahat? Rampok yang ingin membawa lari semua uang dalam mesin kasirnya? Sial, bodoh sekali kau Sungmin! Sungmin mengumpat dalam hatinya. Mengapa ia dengan mudah memberikan peluang pada pria asing ini?

"Bisakah kau tutup tokomu sebentar? Aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama"

"Apakah hal ini penting sehingga saya harus menutup toko saya seperti itu?" Sungmin melirik pria itu dengan was-was. "Saya tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Aku berani jamin setelah ini, kau dan tokomu masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja seratus persen" pria itu menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, percayalah. Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Kedatanganku kesini hanyalah untuk menawarkan sebuah penawaran yang menggiurkan untukmu"

"Penawaran?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya lalu mendesah, melangkah kearah pintu kaca tokonya lalu mengganti papan gantung 'buka' menjadi 'tutup'. "Penawaran macam apa yang ingin kau diskusikan, tuan?"

Pria itu tersenyum simpul lalu mendekat kearah Sungmin, menyelami bola mata cokelat Sungmin yang jelas menampakkan gurat gelisah di sana.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Maaf aku tidak sopan" Pria itu berdeham sebentar. "Lee Donghae"

Dengan ragu Sungmin membalas uluran tangan pria itu, membawa kedua tangan mereka bergerak seirama keatas dan kebawah. Cengkeraman tangan Donghae begitu kuat menggenggam tangannya, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak.

"Aku mohon setelah ini kau harus berbicara informal kepadaku" Donghae terkekeh. "Aku merasa seperti tua bangka apabila kau berbicara formal seperti itu"

"Ya, baiklah" Sungmin menahan napasnya. "Lalu kedatanganmu kemari?"

Donghae mengulum senyum, menatap lekat kearah Sungmin dengan padangan menilai, seakan pria itu cukup ragu haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini kepada perempuan di hadapannya. Namun ia tidak boleh menolak, ia harus memberitahu hal ini cepat atau lambat.

"Dengar, aku hanya menawarkan kerja sama yang menguntungkan ini padamu, membuatmu akan kaya raya dalam sekejap" bisiknya pada telinga Sungmin.

"Kau ingin menawarkan produk padaku dan memintaku untuk menjadi sales?" Sungmin menampilkan raut wajah cemberut yang lelah. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Kau membuang-buang waktuku!"

"Tidak" Donghae mendengus. "Aku tidak akan menawarimu pekerjaan rendahan seperti itu! Yang ingin aku tawarkan hanyalah kesediaanmu dan boom! Kau mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan di dunia ini dengan uang!"

"Semua yang aku inginkan?" Gadis itu menggumam lalu pandangannya berubah menerawang. Semua yang ia inginkan di dunia ini, yang dapat dibeli dengan uang? Ya, begitu banyak hal yang Sungmin ingini di dunia ini. Makan tiga kali sehari dengan kenyang, tempat tinggal dan pakaian yang layak… semua itu hal yang ia ingini dalam dirinya secara pribadi.

Namun jika 'semua hal yang kau ingini' dalam maksud Donghae adalah ia dapat melakukan apapun dengan uang berlimpah yang akan ia dapati nantinya,

Sungmin akan senang hati menyetujuinya. Ia membutuhkan uang yang banyak saat ini juga. Butuh!

"Ya, semua yang kau inginkan dengan uang" Donghae mengulang lagi pernyataannya, dan suara berat pria itu seakan seperti sebuah hipnotis bagi Sungmin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin menghela napas, berbalik menatap bola mata Donghae hingga pria itu terlena sebentar, cukup beruntung karena Donghae akhirnya telah kembali fokus pada topik bincangan.

"Aku meminta kesediaanmu untuk menikah"

"Menikah? Dengan siapa? Denganmu?"

"Tidak, nona" Donghae tertawa kecil, menatap kembali wajah Sungmin yang terkejut. "Dengan sahabatku"

"Tidak! Pernikahan adalah sebuah upacara suci yang dilandasi oleh cinta sehidup semati, hanya satu kali seumur hidup! Tuhan akan mengamuk apabila pernikahan hanya digunakan untuk mainan dan ajang pencari kekayaan!"

Sungmin memberang, menatap kearah Donghae yang membungkam bibirnya erat-erat. Donghae terlihat seperti pria kaya, begitupula dengan 'sahabat' yang akan dikawini dengannya! Mengapa para kaya dengan entengnya menganggap bahwa pernikahan bak permainan yang dapat dimulai dan diakhiri? Sudah jelas Sungmin tidak akan pernah sudi menikah karena harta, apalagi berjanji sehidup semati dengan pria yang ia tidak ketahui asal usulnya. Ia hanya akan menikah dengan pria yang mencintai dan dicintai dirinya!

"Sahabatku bukan pria biasa, nona" Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali bersuara, membujuk Sungmin. "Semua kekayaannya akan diwariskannya padamu, semua aset yang ia miliki, kau dapat menjadi nyonya besar dalam sekejap, memiiki apapun di dunia ini yang bisa dibeli dengan uang. Bukankah hal itu terdengar mengasyikkan bagi seorang wanita muda sepertimu?"

"Aku bukan perempuan semacam itu, Tuan Lee" Sungmin mendesis, menatap muak kearah Donghae. "Katakan kepada sahabatmu yang mempunyai segalanya itu ucapan terima kasih dariku. Dan juga maaf, karena aku menolaknya mentah-mentah!"

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau tidak akan menyesal" Donghae menyeringai kearah Sungmin, melihat kearah dada gadis itu yang naik turun menahan amarah. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa sahabatku itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun? Kau masih mau menolaknya?"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Lehernya seperti tercekik dan bumi seperti berhenti berotasi. Tubuhnya ingin limbung namun dengan cepat ia menahannya walaupun kedua lututnya gemetaran. Gadis itu lalu menatap kearah Donghae dengan tatapan tak percaya, mencari kebenaran di dalam bola mata pria itu. Dan dia menemukannya! Donghae tidak berbohong.

"Jangan bercanda" Sungmin membalas dengan suara bergetar. "Cho Kyuhyun? Pria gila pewaris Cho Group?"

"Ya nona, tebakanmu sempurna" Donghae tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga kau mengetahui siapa dia"

"Seluruh negeri ini mengetahui siapa dirinya! Miliarder gila itu," Sungmin merasakan kerongkongannya tercekat. "Jangan mempermainkanku! Dia dinyatakan mati satu minggu yang lalu, dan seluruh negeri gempar akan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menawarkanku untuk menikah dengannya sementara ia sudah mati? Dan ini lucu sekali. Seorang kaya seperti dirinya mengingini perempuan pencuci baju sepertiku. Kepalamu terbentur?"

Donghae bersedekap, sangat susah sepertinya menaklukkan gadis ini.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun memang sudah mati" Donghae bersuara parau. "Namun setiap gadis masih berhak mendapatkan semua hartanya jika salah satu dari mereka mengawini Kyuhyun. Bukankah menyenangkan?"

"Cih, lucu sekali Tuan Lee. Bagaimana caranya mengawini orang mati?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri setelah kau berhasil menjadi istrinya" Donghae mengangkat kedua bahu. "Secara garis besar, penawaranku ialah kau yang mengawini mayat Cho Kyuhyun dengan ritual pernikahan roh. Setelah kau berhasil menikah dengannya dan menjadi istri sahnya, semua harta bersih miliknya akan jatuh ke dalam tanganmu. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali dan tanpa perantara!"

"Oh ya Tuhan!" Sungmin membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Bola matanya melebar kearah Donghae, masih tidak percaya dengan patah perkataan yang keluar dari bibir pria itu. "Kau memintaku untuk mengawini mayat, dengan orang yang telah mati hanya demi uang? Aku tidak semurah itu!"

"Aku tidak mengatai kau perempuan murahan sama sekali" Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tugasku hanya menawarimu sebuah penawaran emas yang tidak sembarang perempuan bisa mendapatkannya. Kurang baik apa lagi aku?"

"MENGAPA HARUS AKU? MENGAPA PEREMPUAN ITU HARUS AKU?"

Sungmin berteriak cukup kencang kearah Donghae, memejamkan kedua matanya. Gila, pria itu telah menjadi mayat dan mereka masih menginginkan seorang pengantin yang masih hidup untuk orang itu? Dan gilanya, perempuan itu adalah dirinya?

"Oh itu" Donghae menyentuh dagunya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. "Karena arwah Kyuhyun menginginkanmu!"

"Arwah Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin terihat seperti orang linglung, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kosong. "Arwah itu menginginkanku?"

"Ya, semua terserah padamu. Keputusan ditanganmu" Donghae merentangkan kedua lengannya yang terasa pegal, melirik jenaka kearah Sungmin. "Katakan ya jika kau bersedia, katakan tidak jika kau menolak"

Tentu saja! Sungmin menggeram dalam hati, kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tidak peduli, mau arwah Cho Kyuhyun yang menginginkannya, ia tidak akan gentar sama sekali! Sudah gila apa dia jika mengiyakan tawaran Donghae? Menikah dengan seorang mayat karena harta? Harga dirinya tidak serendah itu! Ia masih akan bertahan hidup dengan caranya sendiri walaupun pundi uangnya jauh dari kata pas-pasan. Sungmin bersumpah akan berteriak kata 'tidak' dengan lantang setelah ini dan menendang pria itu keluar dari tokonya.

Namun saat Sungmin ingin mengeluarkan suaranya membentak pria itu, ponsel bututnya berdering dari dalam saku celananya, membuat dahinya mengernyit. Dengan sigap ia meraih ponselnya. Mimik wajahnya menamilkan rjaut wajah yang cemas dan terkejut setelah menangkap nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya, menempelkan benda itu di telinga kirinya hingga Sungmin merasakan jantungnya seperti meledak, bercecer berhamburan di lantai dan seluruh oksigen menghilang di sekelilingnya.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ponselnya sudah terbanting di lantai sedari tadi.

"Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?"

Sungguh, Donghae panik bukan kepalang. Gadis dihadapannya itu jatuh merosot, terlihat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Yang ia lihat setelahnya adalah bulir bening yang mengalir turun di pipi gadis itu, menyadari bahwa bola mata Sungmin telah berenang dengan air mata. Apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi? Siapa penelepon itu? Mengapa gadis itu terlihat rapuh seperti ini?

"Sungmin! Kau mendengarku? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sedari tadi pula Donghae mengguncang bahu mungil Sungmin, membuat agar gadis itu menatapnya. Namun sia-sia, bulir bening itu semakin deras turun diwajahnya. Lamat-lamat pria itu juga mendengar suara isak mengalun dari bibir Sungmin. Gadis itu terlihat begitu hancur.

"Sungmin!"

"Tuan Lee…" Sungmin memberanikan diri mengeluarkan patah suaranya, tidak mempedulikan seberapa hancur wajahnya akan timbunan air mata. Tidak peduli bagaimana pria ini akan memberi nilai untuk harga dirinya. Sungmin sungguh tidak peduli lagi. Ia tidak peduli!

"Ya Sungmin, aku mendengarmu!"

"Ya" ucapnya dengan parau, masih terisak. Donghae mendapati kedua tangannya telah ditetesi oleh air mata gadis itu.

"Kau,"

"Ya"

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan nanar, menimbulkan rasa kecewa yang begitu dahsyat bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Benar, ia mengetahui maksud ucapan gadis ini.

Gadis itu menyetujui untuk menikah dengan mayat Kyuhyun dengan ritual roh. Dan semua demi uang sahabatnya itu, bukan?

Donghae menyesal menganggap Sungmin berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah ia lihat selama ini. Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja akan menyesal mengingini Lee Sungmin sebagai istri sahnya.

Lee Sungmin di mata Donghae tidak lebih dari perempuan murahan yang menggilai uang.

 **...**

* * *

Bersambung ke **2**

* * *

 _Catatan: Maaf, untuk yang bertanya kemana ff Vengeance hilang tiba-tiba dari akun saya, saya juga tidak dapat memberi alasan. Saya login akun ffn saya dan tiba-tiba mendapat notifikasi kalau ff itu error dan tiba-tiba dihapus begitu saja dari ffn. Saya syok. Laptop yang saya gunakan untuk menulis juga rusak belakangan ini, dan saya terpaksa mengganti laptop baru. Naskah 88 chapter 5 juga hilang, jadi saya dalam tahap menulis ulang chapter 5 tersebut. Maaf sebelumnya dan terima kasih!_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 **...**

* * *

Donghae tidak tahu mengapa kesepuluh jarinya terasa kebas saat ia mencengkeram erat roda kemudi di hadapannya. Mobil Ferrari California merah menyala kesayangannya juga seperti merutuki dirinya, seakan berteriak mengapa pria itu tega membiarkannya terjebak kepadatan jalanan kota Seoul. Laju mobilnya tidak dapat bergerak barang satu sentipun, dirinya dan gadis itu terjebak macet total dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Donghae ia membenci keadaan.

Lee Sungmin, gadis yang ia rasa menarik membuatnya muak sekarang.

Secepat itukah Lee Sungmin berubah pemikiran? Donghae mendesah dalam hatinya, memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, enggan melirik kearah Sungmin yang tepat terduduk di sebelah kanannya. Awalnya, ia cukup salut dengan Sungmin, perempuan itu dengan nyalang menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya, membuat Donghae tersengat aliran listrik yang janggal dari dalam tubuhnya. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat seorang gadis yang menolak Cho Kyuhyun secara langsung. Namun kini, bagaimana sengatan dalam tubuh Donghae perlahan tidak raib lenyap? Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengucapkan kata 'ya' dengan linangan air mata setelah menerima telepon misterius.

Ya, tentu saja. Donghae tertawa miris dalam hatinya. Ada kemungkinan besar penelepon itu adalah si penagih hutang yang meminta bayar ataukah malah salah satu dari temannya yang pamer akan barang mewah baru sehingga gadis itu menangis karena ingin memilikinya juga?

Yang pasti Lee Sungmin adalah gadis penggila uang.

Jika gadis itu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, dia tidak akan semudah itu putus asa meraup uang. Bukankah Sungmin sendiri yang berucap bahwa ia bukanlah wanita murahan?

Donghae tidak paham dengan pemikiran wanita yang riwut.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku, tuan?"

Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Ia meringkuk takut sedari tadi di sisi Donghae, memeluk tubuh ringkihnya sendiri. Pria yang bersahabat tadi berubah menjadi dingin dalam sekejap saat ia menyetujui tawarannya. Sungmin merasa aneh, pria itu seperti tidak suka dan berbalik seakan membencinya setelah ia mengucapkan 'ya'. Bukankah Donghae sendiri yang ngotot agar Sungmin menerima tawaran emasnya itu?

Donghae menghela napas. Ia bukanlah tipe pria yang tahan dengan kecanggungan dan keheningan. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun! Donghae lebih memilih mengajak lawan bicaranya tertawa, tersenyum dan bercanda bersama, dan Lee Sungmin sepertinya gadis yang cukup gampang untuk dibawa ke suasana itu. Ia merasa Sungmin adalah perempuan yang menyenangkan.

Namun kini, mengapa ia susah sekali mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Sungmin? Menarik otot wajahnya untuk melayangkan seulas senyum samarpun ia kepayahan.

"Tuan?"

Sungmin mencoba untuk bercicit lagi, namun tiba-tiba saja Donghae meninju roda kemudinya, berbalik menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Tutup mulutmu itu!" Donghae menggeram, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kecewa yang luar biasa. "Kau akan tahu setibanya kita disana!"

"Ya, tentu saja" Sungmin menatap nanar kearah kesepuluh jemari mungilnya yang ia remas sedari tadi. Tidak mau menatap kearah Donghae. "Apapun akan kulakukan demi uang itu"

Dan lagi, jantung Donghae seperti ditikam ribuan belati. Napasnya beralih menjadi sesak, dan secepat kilat ia memalingkan wajah dari Sungmin, kembali fokus pada jalanan Seoul yang akhirnya mulai melenggang. Benar-benar butuhkah kau uang itu, Sungmin?

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat Donghae merampasnya, menekan lambang hijau di layar lalu menempelkannya pada telinga kirinya.

' _Tuan Lee'_

"Kim Yesung?" Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menangkap suara yang terjebak di sambungan teleponnya.

' _Ya tuan, ini saya'_

"Ada apa kau menelepon? Kau ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu?"

' _Apakah anda berhasil membujuk nona itu? Tuan Cho ingin bermain cepat'_

Napas Donghae tertahan. Dengan refleks ia melirik kearah Sungmin yang membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

"Ya, dia bersamaku. Dia telah sangat setuju"

' _Nyonya Cho dan dukun itu telah menunggu di mansion. Saya menunggu kedatangan anda dan nona itu'_

"Kau berada di dekat mereka sekarang?"

' _Tidak, tuan. Saya sendiri saat ini, berada di halaman belakang mansion'_

Secara sepihak Donghae memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Yesung, melempar ponselnya asal lalu menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Setelah ia berhasil menghempaskan Sungmin kedalam mansion Cho dan membuat gadis itu terperangkap bersama Kyuhyun selamanya, ia berjanji untuk tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan gadis itu. Jangan harap Donghae akan berbincang lagi dengannya!

 _Aku harus melupakanmu dulu. Dan aku yakin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama._

 **…**

* * *

Asam lambung Sungmin kembali meningkat drastis saat ia merasakan seluruh permukaan lidahnya mengecap asam tiba-tiba. Inilah yang akan terjadi apabila ia terlalu takut dan terkejut

sewaktu-waktu, dan penyebabnya yang sekarang adalah saat melihat bangunan yang dikata sebagai kediaman keluarga Cho Kyuhyun. Terlalu besar, yang Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal satu-satunya. Itulah informasi yang ia dapat saat ia membaca majalah bisnis internasional yang walaupun terbilang cukup mahal untuk harga sebuah majalah. Ia beruntung bisa membacanya secara gratis saat ia menemani Lee Hyukjae, si putri majikan tempat ayahnya bekerja dulu bersolek di salon mewah beberapa tahun silam. Gadis itu tahu banyak informasi tentang Cho Kyuhyun akibat majalah-majalah yang dibacanya. Pria itu seperti artis dalam dunia bisnis. Begitu mengesankan dan Sungmin paham.

Berkali-kali Sungmin mencubit permukaan lengannya sendiri, berharap ia tidak merasakan kesakitan apapun dan ia masih terjebak di alam mimpinya. Akan tetapi ini nyata, ia tak sedang bermimpi. Apakah ia dipermainkan oleh Donghae saat pria itu mengatakan bahwa orang seperti Kyuhyun menginginkannya? Menginginkan gadis rendah seperti dirinya? Oh, yang benar saja! Iapun baru mengetahui pria itu mati satu minggu yang lalu saat mendengar pelanggan cuci bajunya bergosip, namun Sungmin tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapa, mereka tidak saling mengenal. Lagipula apa manfaat yang Sungmin dapat jika pria itu hidup atau mati?

Namun kini, mengapa hidup Sungmin seperti berjungkir balik dan berputar limbung dengan gila? Menikahi Cho Kyuhyun yang telah menjadi mayat?

"Kau dengar tidak?"

Donghae sedikit membentak saat mobilnya terparkir sempurna di halaman mansion Kyuhyun, menatap jengah kearah Sungmin yang secepat kilat mengerjapkan matanya dan berbalik menatap Donghae dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Maaf aku melamun. Bisa kau ulang?"

"Aku bilang kau telah ditunggu di dalam sana untuk uji coba!"

"Uji coba? Uji coba apa?"

Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Uji coba dengan melakukan ritual pemanggilan arwah, mencari tahu apakah Kyuhyun masih menginginkanmu atau tidak. Kau akan dibimbing dengan dukun yang berada di dalam sana. Jika nyatanya benar Kyuhyun masih menginginkanmu, kau akan menikah dengannya dan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tetapi jika tidak," Donghae menatap sinis kearah Sungmin. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan semua uang itu, nona"

Secepat kilat Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya, menutupnya dengan kasar lalu beralih menuju pintu mobil Sungmin, membukanya lalu mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya kasar, membuat Sungmin meringis karenanya. Donghae tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan adalah melempar Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan bodoh itu dan lekas meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun ini.

"Ah, tuan Lee!"

Sosok Kim Yesung membuka mulutnya lebar saat ia mendapati sahabat tuannya itu mencengkeram erat tangan seorang gadis yang seperti merintih kesakitan. Yesung langsung mengerutkan dahi. Akankah nona ini adalah Lee Sungmin, perempuan yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun? Tak salah lihatkah ia? Seluruh matapun pasti tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis biasa, terkesan miskin sepertinya. Ia hanya memakai kaos biru sederhana, mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang memudar serta rambut ikat kuda yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Perempuan itu cantik namun kelewat kumal. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menginginkan gadis seperti itu? Seo Joohyun berkali-kali lipat lebih unggul dari gadis itu!

"Dimana mereka?" Donghae mendesis melirik Yesung, masih mencengkeram pergelangan Sungmin.

"Nyonya Cho dan dukun Kim telah menunggu di dalam, tuan"

Yesung membungkuk dalam pada Donghae, masih mencuri-curi pandang kearah gadis yang ia sangat yakini sebagai 'subjek emas' mereka.

"Dengar, Lee Sungmin. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menuruti apa yag dukun itu ucap, jangan sekali-sekali membantah. Dan apabila benar ritual itu menunjukkan kalau kau terpilih, surat-surat penyerahan harta itu akan dengan cepat aku urus. Jangan terlalu banyak bersuara di dalam sana, dan apabila ibu Kyuhyun menanyai status sosial keluargamu dan apa pekerjaanmu, katakan sejujurnya. Wanita itu tidak bisa menolak jika arwah Kyuhyun menginginimu!"

Sungmin mengangguk lesu, dengan gemetaran tubuh mungilnya mulai tertelan kedalam pintu cokelat besar yang mewah itu, menghilang beriringan dengan tutupan pintu. Donghae mengacak surai rambutnya kasar, mencengkeram ikatan dasinya yang seperti mencekik leher lalu melonggarkannya. Setidaknya ia ingin bernapas lega saat ini.

"Tuan Lee.."

"Aku tahu kau banyak pertanyaan, Yesung. Tanyakanlah, aku akan memberimu jawaban"

"Gadis itukah Lee Sungmin? Perempuan yang Tuan Cho ingini? Bagaimana mungkin Tuan Lee….. dia… dia bukan gadis berada"

"Ya, dia perempuan yang membuat seluruh pikiran Kyuhyun terjungkir balik, menginginkan gadis seperti dirinya…aku tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun. Mengapa harus Lee Sungmin? Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis-gadis sebelumnya, ia tergiur akan harta Kyuhyun!"

"Tuan Cho sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi" Yesung menghela napas berat, tersenyum kearah Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Cho sudah tahu jika alasan gadis itu akan menikahinya nanti adalah karena iming-iming uangnya. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa Tuan Cho tawarkan selain hartanya? Cinta? Dirinya? Gadis itu tidak mengenal tuan Cho sama sekali, mereka bahkan belum pernah bercakap sepatah katapun! Memang inilah yang Tuan Cho inginkan, nona Lee Sungmin yang menginginkan uangnya dahulu, baru setelah itu beliau akan bertindak"

"Bertindak? Membuat Lee Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun?" Donghae mendesis, merasakan rasa sesak dalam dadanya. "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah semudah itu ia mencintai mayat?"

"Tuan Lee, anda sudah tahu dengan jelas bukan jika Tuan Cho itu…"

"Ya! Hentikan ucapanmu! Aku tahu dengan sangat jelas sebelum dirimu tahu, Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintaku untuk mencari Lee Sungmin!" Donghae memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Aku sangat tahu…" sambungnya lagi dengan nada suara lemah.

"Sebenarnya tanpa nona Sungmin yang memasuki ruangan itu dan mengikuti ritual, kita sudah tahu hasilnya bukan? Ia memang yang akan terpilih" Yesung mengulum senyum, mendekat lagi kearah Donghae, sahabat tuannya itu. "Tuan Lee, maaf jika saya lancang. Saya usulkan agar anda tidak bermain perasaan dengan nona Sungmin. Saya takut jika Tuan Cho akan mengamuk jika mengetahuinya"

"Aku? Bermain cinta dengan Lee Sungmin? Gadis rendahan itu? Lucu sekali kau, Kim Yesung!" Donghae meledak, menepis kasar sentuhan lembut Yesung pada bahu kirinya. "Sok tahu sekali kau beranggapan demikian!"

"Mata anda menyiratkan luka saat menatap gadis itu, apalagi saat nona Sungmin memasuki ruangan ritual" Yesung menatap nanar kearah Donghae. "Jangan gegabah, tuan Lee. Tuan Cho tidak suka apabila ada yang mengusik miliknya"

"Ya" Donghae meredam suaranya yang hampir bergetar, tubuhnya melemas. Perkataan Yesung sangat menusuk kedalam ulu hatinya.

 _Kau berhasil, Kyuhyun. Kau selalu berhasil mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan sejak kau dilahirkan di dunia ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah iri denganmu walau sebagai sahabat?_

Saat Donghae hampir ingin menancapkan kuku jarinya lebih dalam pada telapak tangannya, pintu cokelat ruangan itu terbuka, membuat baik Donghae maupun Yesung sama-sama tersentak.

"Kyuhyun menyetujuinya!" suara dukun wanita itu menggelegar, melirik tajam kearah Donghae dan Yesung tepat diambang pintu. "Nona ini yang akan menjadi pengantin arwah Kyuhyun!"

 **…**

* * *

Heechul memilih untuk tidak beranjang, menggigiti kuku jari bercat merah miliknya dengan beringas. Gadis itu, ada apa dengan tatapannya? Tak bisa dipungkiri sedari tadi wanita berumur itu gelisah, bolak-balik menatapi foto keluarga mereka yang terpajang tepat diatas tungku perapian mereka, foto dirinya, suaminya dan Kyuhyun- puteranya yang telah mati itu dengan saksama. Kedua bola matanya menajam saat ia melihat lekat potret wajah puteranya yang datar disana, merasakan sejumput rindu menggerogoti relung hatinya.

"Kyuhyun sayang" ia mendesah. "Tak tahukah kau seberapa rindu mama kepadamu? Lalu mengapa kau memilih gadis itu nak? Gadis itu miskin, hanya mempunyai kedai cuci baju rongsok. Bagaimana mungkin pria selektif sepertimu menginginkannya? Haruskah mama mengawinimu dengan dia? Gadis itu gila akan harta!"

Di sudut ruangan, Yesung menghela napas berat. Menegapkan tubuhnya sembari menatap lekat kearah Nyonya besarnya itu setiap detiknya.

"Nyonya Cho, apakah anda menyetujui perkawinan roh antara Tuan Kyuhyun dan Nona Sungmin? Dukun itu berujar besok adalah masa yang sangat sempurna karena kemunculan bulan purnama penuh"

"Ya, aku tahu" Bola mata Heechul berair, tidak mau memutuskan pandangannya dari potret Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintai Kyuhyunku. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolaknya, Yesung? Aku sudah cukup mengatur garis hidupnya selama ia masih bernapas. Bagaimana aku masih ingin mengaturnya sedangkan ia telah menjadi arwah?" Heechul akhirnya terisak, membiarkan dirinya jatuh merosot yang langsung sigap ditahan oleh Yesung. "Saat gadis itu menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas foto Kyuhyun sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Joohyun, foto itu sangat tenang, tidak memberontak gila seperti tempo hari. Dukun itu berkata bahwa Kyuhyun sangat menyetujuinya dan begitu menginginkan gadis itu. Katakan kepadaku, Yesung! Benarkah itu Kyuhyunku, benarkah Kyuhyunku menginginkan perempuan itu sebagai pengantinnya? Bagaimana mungkin" suara lirih Heechul tercipta.

Yesung memilih bungkam. Membiarkan Heechul menangis sepuasnya, menjerit sepuasnya dan melirih sepuasnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan nyonya besarnya ini? Heechul keras, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Keras kepala, tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat orang dan sangat kukuh pada pendiriannya. Jelaslah wanita seperti Heechul yang terbiasa hidup di lingkungan glamor merasa depresi saat putera satu-satunya menginginkan seorang gadis rendahan. Apalagi depresinya belum surut saat mengetahui Kyuhyun mati seminggu lalu.

"Tetapi gadis itu.." Heechul tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Gadis itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain dimatanya. Sesuatu seperti terpaksa dan tertekan saat ia mengetahui arwah Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Mengapa matanya seperti itu, Yesung? Bukankah seharusnya ia riang karena ia berhasil menjadi nyonya muda sebentar lagi?"

Yesung menegang di tempatnya namun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan melemparkan senyuman menenangkan untuk Heechul.

"Mari kita sama-sama berdoa agar pilihan Tuan Cho yang memilih nona Lee Sungmin sebagai isterinya tepat, Nyonya. Tuan Kyuhyun dikenal penuh dengan perhitungan yang matang selama beliau hidup, semoga saja kepribadian beliau yang seperti itu masih ia bawa walaupun ia telah menjadi arwah"

Heechul kembali tenggelam dalam tangis.

 **…**

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin"

Saat suster Kibum mendongak kembali untuk menatap wajah Sungmin, yang ia dapati adalah lelehan bening dari kedua bola mata cokelat beningnya yang mengucur semakin deras. Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur di depan kaki suster Kibum, berkali-kali memohon ampun kepada Tuhan dengan suara yang terdengar lirih, berbisik. Seluruh otot kaki Sungmin melemas, ia tidak mampu untuk berdiri, dan segera saja suster Kibum yang panik menopang tubuh mungilnya, membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri pelan-pelan dan bersandar pada kursi yang terletak di lorong rumah sakit.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Suster Kibum menampilkan raut wajah yang cemas, menarik Sungmin untuk bersandar padanya, jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, suster? Saya bukan perempuan murahan"

Sungmin menangis terisak, berusaha agar air matanya tidak mengucur keluar. Dadanya sakit, padahal ia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menangis di depan siapapun kepada ayahnya. Sungmin melanggar janjinya!

"Tenang sayang, tenangkan dirimu" Suster Kibum menepuk pelan punggung kecil Sungmin dengan tepukan yang lembut, berharap agar gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya ini sedikit tenang.

"Saya mohon, jangan kasihani saya lagi, suster. Berhenti membayar diam-diam biaya perawatan ayah. Hentikan! Saya tidak ingin membebani suster"

Suster Kibum menggeleng, menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin yang basah. "Hanya itu hadiah yang bisa aku berikan untukmu, Sungmin. Aku tidak mampu melunasi semua biaya perawatan ayahmu. Biarkanlah aku membantu mu sedikit saja. Kau gadis yang tangguh, gadis yang baik. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengecap dirimu sendiri sebagai perempuan murahan? Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Saya menjual seluruh hidup saya, suster" Sungmin mendapati suaranya bergetar, suara yang baru pertama kali ia keluarkan selain didepan ayah dan ibunya dulu. Suster Kibum terentak, menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah keterkejutan luar biasa. Bicara apa gadis ini?

"Sungmin, bicara apa kau nak? Menjual hidupmu? Apa maksud dari ucapanmu?"

"Aku…. Biaya pengobatan ayah…." Ucapan Sungmin tersedat-sedat, tertelan oleh suara isakkannya. "Saya butuh uang, suster. Siang tadi saya mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit, ayah butuh dioperasi. Ginjalnya rusak selama ia koma. Saya harus membayarnya, tenggat waktu dua hari lagi sebelum mereka lepas tangan akan operasi ginjal ayah" Sungmin menangis. "Mereka merasa jengkel karena banyaknya hutang saya di rumah sakit inI!"

"Oh Tuhan, Sungmin! Aku akan membantumu mencarikan biayanya! Aku akan mencoba mencari pinjaman kepada kerabat dan kenalanku. Aku yakin kita pasti akan mendapatkan uang itu! Kenapa kau…"

"Berhenti Suster! Saya mohon, jangan libatkan diri anda pada nasib saya dan ayah saya! Berhentilah bersimpati pada saya, saya mohon! Saya bukan gadis baik-baik seperti yang anda kira! Saya wanita murahan yang rendah, berhentilah mengasihani saya! Saya mohon suster, angkat tanganlah dari jurang penderitaan saya dan ayah saya. Hidup anda terlalu berharga untuk mengurusi saya!"

"Sungmin, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan nak?" Suster Kibum berusaha membendung air matanya yang hampir tumpah, mengelus sayang puncak kepala Sungmin. "Bicaralah, Sungmin!"

Dengan tergagap Sungmin menceritakan semuanya, awal pertemuannya dengan Donghae sampai keputusan dimana ia akan menjadi pengantin Kyuhyun besok. Suster Kibum tidak bisa lagi menahan buliran air matanya. Perempuan itu terisak bersama dengan Sungmin, membawa gadis ringkih itu dalam pelukannya. Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau memberikan gadis ini cobaan yang begitu berat? Sudah cukup kau renggut ibunya dan kini Kau membuat ayahnya sekarat, membuat ia mengorbankan seluruh hidup masa mudanya? Gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk Kau buat menderita, Tuhan!

Suster Kibum merasakan dadanya tertusuk. Sungmin sudah ia anggap seperti puterinya sendiri. Gadis itu berbeda. Yang Suster Kibum ingat adalah senyuman yang selalu terus terukir di wajahnya setiap hari walaupun ia menangis dalam hati. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang gadis itu miliki sekarat dengan biaya perawatan yang mahal. Sungmin miskin, ia tidak punya uang. Suster Kibum bahkan harus diam-diam menyisihkan uang untuk membantu pelunasan biaya rumah sakit ayah Sungmin. Jika ia tidak mengendap-endap, gadis itu akan mengamuk.

Sungmin tidak pernah meminta untuk dikasihani. Ia tegar, berusaha semampunya dengan caranya sendiri.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Suster Kibum melihat Sungmin menangis. Betapa mulianya hati gadis ini!

"Jangan pernah sebut dirimu murahan lagi, Sungmin" Suster Kibum merasakan airmatanya semakin deras menetes, memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan ayahmu katakan sewaktu ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya? Beliau pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena gadis semata wayangnya berkorban begitu besar untuk dirinya. Sungmin, yakinkah kau ingin menikahi mayat itu? Pernikahan itu sakral Sungmin, sekalinya kau terjerat, kau tidak akan bisa keluar!"

"Demi ayah, suster" Sungmin menghapus kasar lelehan air matanya. "Bagimana saya hanya diam saja melihat ayah sekarat tanpa usaha sama sekali? Saya ingin membalas jasanya sebagai anak! Membalas budinya yang merawat saya dengan cinta yang ia punya semenjak ibu meninggalkan kami. Saya akan merasa sangat bersalah apabila tidak menolong ayah semaksimal mungkin. Saya begitu mencintainya, Suster. Hanya dia yang saya punya di dunia inI!"

"Oh Sungmin!" Suster Kibum mengerang. "Betapa beruntung Tuan Lee memilikimu sebagai anak, dan betapa beruntung Tuhan memiliki seorang hamba sepertimu! Tuhan akan membalas semua pengorbananmu, Sungmin! Kau akan menemukan pelangimu setelah badai ini berlalu. Takdir harus memutuskan agar kau selalu bahagia! Aku akan terus mendoakanmu!"

 **…**

* * *

Sungmin tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi. Ia merasa semua pandangannya memutar saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara maupun tetesan air mata lagi. Yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah teriakkan dukun wanita itu yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi isteri mayat pria itu, dan semuanya abu-abu. Sungmin tidak dapat melihat pemandangan dengan jelas walaupun ia masih berdiri tegak.

Gadis itu tidak mau menatap pemandangan apa yang ada dibalik peti mati yang tergeletak manis disisinya. Ia tidak akan pernah sudi melihatnya, walaupun mereka semua resmi menganggap bahwa yang berada dalam isi peti mati itu adalah suami sahnya. Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur dan ampun pada Tuhan. Ia bersyukur karena ia tidak harus dipaksa mengucap sumpah sehidup semati di depan altar gereja kepada Tuhan. Gereja tentu saja melarang perkawinan semacam ini dan sepertinya keluarga Cho sangat tahu hal itu. Mereka menyiapkan sebuah ritual perkawinan menyeramkan dengan tempelan kertas-kertas jimat, puluhan dupa, lilin-lilin merah serta atribut aneh yang dipasang dipenjuru ruangan itu.

"Perkawinanmu dan Kyuhyun telah terdaftar menurut hukum" Suara datar Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Gadis itu terkejut sebentar.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ini pernikahan yang ilegal?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Heechul, menghardik kearah Sungmin. "Tidak usah banyak bicara! Semua bisa aku lakukan dengan mudah, termasuk pendaftarkan perkawinan ini sah secara hukum. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menandatangani surat kawinmu dan surat penyerahan harta Kyuhyun. Sudahkah kau merasa gembira?"

Sungmin membeku, bibirnya ingin berucap tetapi Heechul malah menyodorkannya tumpukan kertas yang Sungmin tahu adalah berkas-berkas dokumen yang harus gadis itu tandatangani. Ketika Sungmin mengambilnya dengan tangan bergetar, ia melihat surat nikah dan surat pemindahtanganan harta. Heechul menggeram saat menyodorkan sebatang pena kearah Sungmin.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Tandatangani surat nikah dan surat harta itu, kau akan mendapatkan semua harta puteraku!"

"Saya hanya akan menandatangani surat nikah ini saja" Sungmin berucap mantap, menyambar batang pena yang Heechul sodorkan dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya diatas surat nikah, memberikannya kepada Heechul bersamaan dengan kertas pemindahan harta yang masih kosong kolom tanda tangannya. "Saya tidak ingin mengambil alih seluruh harta putera anda"

"Sandiwara yang terlalu murahan" Heechul mendesis. "KAU MENGAWINI ANAKKU HANYA UNTUK HARTA, BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU DAN MULUT BUSUKMU ITU MENOLAKNYA?"

"Heenim!" Cho Hangeng menggeram, menatap tajam kearah isterinya yang mengamuk di hadapan Sungmin. "Kemana tata kramamu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin gadis sialan ini menolak seluruh harta Kyuhyun?" Heechul membentak, menatap kerah Hangeng dan Sungmin bergantian. "Lantas apa maksudnya untuk menikahi putera kita?"

"Kau tenang dahulu, jangan meledak seperti ini!" Hangeng membentak, beralih menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. "Mengapa kau menolak menandatangani surat itu, nak?"

"Saya tidak berani mengambil uang sebanyak itu, tuan" Sungmin mengucap takut-takut. "Saya tidak membutuhkan seluruh harta anak tuan"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Hangeng masih berucap lembut, menatap heran Sungmin.

"Saya hanya menginginkan pinjaman uang. Saya tidak meminta, saya ingin meminjam! Saya berjanji akan menyicil pinjaman saya secepatnya. Demi Tuhan, saya tidak ingin semua harta itu!"

"Pinjaman uang?" Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya. "Tak tahukah kau, nak? Kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat itu saja, dan kau tidak perlu meminjam lagi. Kau bisa memiliki semua uang anakku dalam jumlah besar"

"Saya tidak mau berlaku seperti itu, Tuan" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya akan sangat merasa bersalah apabila saya menandatanganinya. Saya hanya gadis rendahan biasa, bagaimana mungkin semua uang hasil kerja keras putera anda dijatuhkan sepenuhnya kepada saya? Kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Lebih baik uang tersebut anda simpan untuk perusahaan anda atau biaya masa depan keluarga nantinya. Saya masih dapat bertahan hidup dengan uang tabungan saya"

Hangeng membatu di tempat. Kedua bola matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Sungmin, begitupula dengan Heechul yang menahan seluruh perasaan aneh yang memberontak dari dalam dadanya. Benarkah masih ada gadis setulus Sungmin di muka bumi ini? Ataukah ini hanya akal-akalan licik gadis itu untuk bisa memeras harta keluarga Cho lebih?

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan nak? Kapan kau akan menginginkannya? Untuk apa uang itu?"

"Saya membutuhkan lima puluh juta won" Sungmin berujar takut-takut. "Saya berjanji lekas menggantinya, Tuan. Jika boleh saya membutuhkan uang itu hari ini"

"Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?" Hangeng menaikkan alisnya. "Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

Sungmin menggigiti bibir bawahnya, berusaha menimang-nimang haruskah ia memberitahu keluarga Cho untuk apa uang itu nantinya. Tidak, Sungmin tidak boleh memberitahu mereka. Ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan ayahnya? Bagaimana jika mereka mencelakai ayahnya yang saat ini masih terbaring di rumah sakit untuk pembalasan dendam karena ia berhasil mengawini putera kesayangan mereka? Oh tidak! Tidak! Ayahnya harus selamat! Keluarga Kyuhyun tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika ayahnya terbaring koma di rumah sakit!

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya dapatkan" Sungmin berucap tegas. Ia mantap untuk berbohong. "Saya harap tuan dan nyonya tidak keberatan"

Hangeng tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk samar, diiringi oleh kegiatan bungkam Heechul. Sesuatu apa yang Sungmin inginkan sehingga ia bertekad seperti itu?

 _Ah, bagaimanapun ia adalah wanita muda. Pasti dia mempunyai hasrat untuk menginginkan barang mewah._ Hangeng berpersepsi dalam hati, memberi aba-aba kepada kaki tangan kepercayaannya untuk mendekat.

"Tolong ambilkan cek yang telah aku tandatangani diatas meja kerjaku" Hangeng memberi perintah, masih menatap lekat kearah Sungmin. "Dan berikan kepada menantuku ini agar ia menulis sendiri nominal yang ia butuhkan"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Hangeng, tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang berair.

"Terima kasih, Tuan!"

Hangeng mengangguk tipis kemudian berdeham pelan. Memandang menantunya itu dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Yesung!"

"Ya, Tuan"

Yesung dengan tergepoh menghampiri mereka, membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam kearah Hangeng.

"Bawa gadis ini untuk berkeliling mansion, perkenalkanlah kepada dia bagian dari mansion-manison ini. Ajari dia tata karma apa yang harus ia lakukan selama ia telah resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Cho!"

"Maaf lancang, Tuan. Menurut surat wasiat Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, apabila Tuan Cho telah beristeri maka beliau dan isterinya akan tinggal di mansion pribadi Tuan Cho. Tuan Cho menolak untuk tinggal bersama dengan Tuan dan Nyonya besar di mansion keluarga"

"Kalau begitu bawa dia ke mansion pribadi Kyuhyun" Hangeng berucap datar. "Didik dia untuk menjadi nyonya muda keluarga Cho yang baik"

"Tentu, Tuan"

Sungmin membelakkan kedua bola matanya. Mansion pribadi? Oh Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun yang gila itu memiliki mansion lainnya? Dan mansion itu akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya sebentar lagi? Seberapa banyak uang pria itu?

Saat Yesung membimbing Sungmin untuk meninggalkan mansion keluarga Cho setelah pelaksanaan ritual perkawinan roh itu, peti mati Kyuhyun telah disingkirkan oleh beberapa anak buah Hangeng untuk kembali dikubur dalam liang lahat. Sungmin mendesah dalam, melirik kearah Yesung yang tanpa ekspresi berjalan beriringan disebelahnya.

Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar keluar dari pintu masuk mansion, ia melihat Donghae dengan wajah yang ditekuk menatap sinis kearahnya.

Pria itu seperti mengejek dirinya.

 **…**

* * *

"Nyonya muda, selamat datang di mansion pribadi Tuan Cho"

Yesung membungkukkan badannya dalam pada Sungmin, membuka pintu mobil audi hitam itu dan mempersilakan Sungmin untuk keluar, memandangi betapa indahnya mansion pribadi milik Kyuhyun.

"Saya akan tinggal disini?"

"Ya, Nyonya" Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Saya mohon agar nyonya tidak berbicara formal kepada saya"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku nyonya" Sungmin mengerutkan wajahnya. "Panggil aku Sungmin"

"Tidak, saya tidak berhak memanggil anda dengan kurang ajar seperti itu" Yesung menggeleng tenang. "Saya adalah bawahan anda"

"Aku adalah atasanmu. Jadi berhenti berbicara formal kepadaku juga, dan berhenti memanggilku nyonya. Aku tidak suka"

Yesung menampilkan raut wajah yang gugup, mengusap tengkuknya pelan lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sungmin"

Sungmin tersenyum manis, berjalan dengan pelan memasuki mansion pribadi Kyuhyun yang telah terdapat oleh barisan pelayan yang siap melayani dirinya. Yesung tersenyum simpul dibelakang, memandangi punggung Sungmin lalu makin melebarkan senyumnya.

 _Well, anda benar, Tuan Cho muda. Lee Sungmin bukanlah gadis biasa._ _ **  
**_

"Akan aku antar ke kamarmu" Yesung tiba-tiba berucap kikuk.

"Kamarku?"

"Ya, kamar yang telah disiapkan untuk," Yesung menelan air liurnya dengan kepayahan. "Malam pertamamu"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang lalu membantu. Wajahnya memucat. Yesung menatap kaget kearah dirinya, menyentuh pundak kiri Sungmin sekilas.

"Kau takut?"

"Malam pertama?" Sungmin seperti sesak napas. "Malam pertama dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja suamimu, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Yesung!" Sungmin menaikkan suaranya, menatap takut kearah Yesung. "Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat bersetubuh dengan suamiku? Dia….. dia… telah mati"

"Jika kau telah menikah dengan Tuan Cho dan menjadi isteri sah nya, sudah kewajibanmu untuk melayani suamimu" Yesung menatap dalam Sungmin. "Itulah yag diucapkan oleh dukun Kim"

"Bagaimana caranya manusia bersetubuh dengan orang yang telah mati!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku berhubungan badan dengan Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Dukun Kim berpesan ada kemungkinan arwah Tuan Cho akan datang menemuimu di malam pertama kalian" Yesung menyadari tubuhnya bergetar pelan. "Aku mohon jangan takut, Sungmin"

"Arwah Kyuhyun?" Wajah Sungmin memutih. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Ia mual dan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. "Dukun itu menyuruhku untuk bersetubuh dengan arwah?"

"Ya" Yesung berucap parau. "Itulah yang ia katakan"

Dengan cepat Yesung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang langsung menampilkan interior mewah yang memanjakan mata Sungmin saat gadis itu melihatnya sekilas. Kamar yang begitu luas dengan nuansa modern klasik. Sungmin tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ruangan ini bisa dikatakan sebagai kamar tidur. Televisi yang berukuran raksasa di tengah ruangan, computer sebesar dinding, grand piano hitam mengkilat di sudut ruangan, oh! Jangan lupakan balkon raksasa yang memaparkan danau buatan dari lantai dua mansion Kyuhyun ini. Sungmin sukses terpesona.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah ranjang raksasa berbungkus seprai sutera putih, sepaket dengan selimut dan sarung bantalnya. Gadis itu mengernyit kerika mendapati taburan kelopak mawar merah diatasnya. Bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri.

"Selamat berisitirahat" Yesung berucap singkat, ingin menutup pintu kamar sebelum Sungmin menahan tangannya, memapangkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" Sungmin memohon. "Aku… arwah pria itu…bagaimana…"

"Kau harus bisa mengatasinya. Itu konsekuensimu" Yesung menatap iba kearah Sungmin yang gentar. "Akan kutinggal, Sungmin"

Sungmin memandang punggung Yesung yang tertelan oleh derit pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menggigil samboil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menata pantulan dirinya di depan cermin raksasa yang memaparkan seorang perempuan berpakaian menakutkan dengan pernak-pernik aneh yang membelit tubuhnya. Gaun pengantin untuk pernikahan rohnya bersama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Haruskah ia kabur dari sini? Lari secepat kilat meninggalkan mansion Kyuhyun dan tidak menggubris omongan gila Yesung tentang malam pertamanya dengan arwah Kyuhyun? Tetapi Sungmin tidak mau menjadi penipu, ayah mertuanya sudah memberikannya cek sebesar lima puluh juta won untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya. Mana mungkin ia kabur dengan cek ditangannya?

Lagipula, itulah hadiah untuknya karena menikahi mayat putera mereka!

Pandangan mata Sungmin beralih pada figura kecil berbingkai emas yang terpajang di meja nakas, foto tiga orang pria yang berdiri bersebelahan. Mata Sungmin terbelak, dengan cepat ia merampas foto itu dan memandanginya lekat.

Ia mendapati pria yang berdiri paling kiri, tersenyum hangat menghadap kearah kamera, merangkul pria yang berada ditengah dengan senyuman kaku, sedangkan pria yang berdiri paling kanan seperti beringsur menjauh, menatap kamera dengan raut wajah kesal yang datar.

Sungmin ingin memekik. Pria yang berdiri paling kiri adalah Lee Donghae, sedangkan pria yang berada di tengah adalah Kim Yesung.

Namun siapa pria yang berdiri paling kanan ini, yang paling tinggi diantara mereka berdua?

Seketika Sungmin menjadi terpesona.

Itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang baru mati hampir dua minggu lalu. Pria yang terlah bertransformasi menjadi mayat yang baru saja ia nikahi.

Ya, dia sangat yakin itu Kyuhyun.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa,

Begitu tampannya wajah suaminya itu.

Sungmin mendesah, mengelus kaca figura itu tepat pada bagian wajah Kyuhyun dengan jemari telunjuknya lalu setelahnya menghela napas kasar.

"Mengapa kau menginginkanku?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengajak potret itu berbicara layaknya lawan bicara normal. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendatangiku mala mini untuk menghabiskan malam pertama kita? Kau telah mati" Sungmin meremas erat figura itu, membalikkan foto itu supaya menabrak meja nakas, menutup agar ia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau salah besar memilihku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bukanlah gadis dari keluarga terhormat"

Di balik kamar tidur mewah itu, Yesung masih berdiri disana. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu hingga lamat-lamat ia mendengar suara bisik Sungmin yang melirih. Yesung meraih ponsel yang tersimpan apik di dalam saku celananya, dengan tangan bergetar ia menekan tombol hijau setelah mencari kontak yang dituju. Pria itu langsung menempelkan benda itu di telinga kanannya.

"Tuan, ini saya, Kim Yesung" napas Yesung tercekat, terdengar sekali bahwa nada suara pria itu sangat takut pada lawan bicaranya. Yesung akhirnya memejamkan mata.

"Nona Sungmin menolak untuk menandatangani surat pemindahtanganan harta, Tuan. Dia hanya menandatangani surat nikah itu saja. Nona Sungmin memutuskan untuk berhutang lima puluh juta won kepada Tuan besar Cho melalui cek dan bersikukuh untuk menggantinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan harta itu. Saya tidak tahu untuk apa nona Sungmin meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang sebesar itu"

Tubuh Yesung menegang saat lawan bicaranya di sambungan telepon tersebut menggeram.

 **…**

* * *

Bersambung ke ** 3**

* * *

 _Terima kasih untuk:_

 ** _Tanninniee, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, cbpark, chjiechjie, Lunar effect, Pspnya kyu, minnieGalz, danactebh, Arum Junnie, Jj, dan para guest._**

 _Terima kasih juga bagi yang menekan favs dan follows._


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

 **…**

* * *

Sungmin mulai mendapati tubuh mungilnya menggigil hebat. Dengan tertatih, gadis itu berjalan terseok kearah balkon kamar, mendapati angin malam bertiup kencang menerpa wajahnya. Mengapa malam ini terasa berbeda? Angin malam kali ini begitu menyengat kulit, hampir menembus engsel tulangnya! Tetapi Sungmin tidak berusaha mempedulikan gigitan angin malam pada permukaan kulitnya, gadis itu hanya menatap kosong pada riak air danau buatan yang terhampar tenang dari lantai dua kamarnya. Petang tadi, ia masih dapat mendengar beberapa paduan suara beberapa itik yang bersahut-sahutan berkejaran mengelilingi danau, namun saat ini ia hanya dapat mendengar suara rintih jangkrik, dan suara lenguhan napasnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sendiri di kamar sebesar ini untuk menghabiskan malam.

Biasanya, Sungmin hanya meringkuk pada sofa biru langit using di kedai cuci bajunya setiap malam. Ia merasa sangat nyaman tertidur di sofa itu walaupun ia tidak mampu membeli sebuah ranjang kayu. Tidak apa-apa, gadis itu selalu bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki atap untuk bernaung. Jikalau ia bosan, maka ia akan melesat ke rumah sakit, menggenggam jemari ayahnya dan tertidur di sana sampai pagi. Kegiatan sederhana namun bermakna cukup besar dalam hidupnya. Tetapi kini? Semuanya berbalik drastis! Ia sendirian disini, di mansion besar ini. Seharusnya Sungmin cukup riang karena ia bisa tertidur dengan nyaman dan hangat di balik balutan selimut sutera yang lembut di kamar ini. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan tubuhnya yang akan pegal-pegal sehabis meringkuk di sofa seperti biasanya. Ia yakin ia akan tertidur sangat nyenyak seperti orang mati.

Tetapi Sungmin tidak menginginkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga semalaman. Ia tidak berniat untuk memejamkan mata. Sungmin lalu menutup pintu kaca balkonnya, berangsur membalikkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaian pengantin anehnya dengan kaos putih kusam dan celana karet diatas lutut kesayangannya. Sebenarnya, Yesung mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menyediakan beberapa potong atasan dan gaun untuk Sungmin, dan semuanya tersimpan di lemari. Tetapi Sungmin tidak mau menyentuhnya. Memangnya siapa dia sehingga ia dengan lancang mengenakan pakaian itu? Nyonya muda isteri pemilik mansion ini? Sungmin tidak merasa pernikahan mereka sah. Entahlah, gadis itu merasa perkawinannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun hanya seperti permainan belaka.

Gadis itu beralih untuk menjelajahi seluruh sudut kamar itu. Pandangannya beralih pada grand piano hitam mengkilat. Akankah itu milik Kyuhyun? Perlahan, kakinya melangkah, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meraba pelan permukaan piano hitam itu, merasakan sensasi licin di jari telunjuknya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi hitam kecil tepat terletak di belakang piano itu, mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menekan satu persatu tuts putih hingga mengeluarkan dentingan melodi merdu yang menghangatkan hati. Sungmin mengernyit saat pandangan matanya menangkap secarik kertas putih yang dilipat asal, diselipkan pada ujung paling kanan sela-sela tuts putih itu. Dengan bergetar pelan, ia merampas lipatan kecil itu, membuka gulungannya pelan hingga ia menemukan seperti tulisan tangan kusut dengan tinta hitam.

 _ **Otakku memaksa untuk terus membayangkanmu saat semua alunan lagu cinta itu berhasil aku dentingkan. Selamat, kau menang atasku.**_

Dengan cepat Sungmin kembali melipat kertas itu dengan rapi, menyelipkannya kembali kepada tempat semula lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursi piano itu.

"Kaukah yang menulis itu, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mendesah, berbisik dengan pelan. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun telah memiliki seorang gadis secara diam-diam? Makna tulisan itu sangat dalam, jelas sekali terlihat si penulis sangat mencintai gadis itu!

"Oh Tuhan!" Sungmin berbisik lirih, mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku merebut hak gadisnya pria itu. Ini salah, perkawinan ini salah. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujuinya, seharusnya.." Sungmin memutuskan ucapannya. "Benarkah kau memilihku, Cho Kyuhyun? Atas dasar apa? Jika arwahmu tidak tenang, minta dukun itu untuk mencarikan gadismu itu, bukannya menginginkanku!"

Sungmin seperti berbisik pada angin lalu kembali menyapu pandangan kesekitar. Dirinya sangat tertarik pada rak buku elegan disudut ruangan sana. Saat Sungmin mendekatinya, wajahnya langsung cemberut karena buku-buku yang ia yakini sebagai koleksi buku milik Kyuhyun itu hanya terpanjang puluhan buku bisnis tebal berbahasa asing. Sama sekali tidak ada bacaan yang ringan! Sungmin tidak habis pikir berapa kapasitas tampungan memori otak pria itu. Tetapi sebuah buku kulit bersampul cokelat tua mengalihkan perhatiannya. Buku itu polos ketika Sungmin berhasil meraihnya. Saat gadis itu membuka lembar demi lembarya, hanya terdapat beberapa patah kalimat singkat disetiap lembaranya. Tidak banyak, hanya terisi lima lembar dengan tulisan tangan persis sama seperti tulisan tangan kusut yang ia temukan di celah tuts piano tadi. Tidak salah kan kalau dia membacanya?

* * *

 _ **5 April**_

 _ **Kau mau tahu mengapa Tuhan kalang kabut sekarang? Salah satu malaikat surganya menghilang, dan aku menemukannya. Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya pada Tuhan. Kau akan kusimpan sendiri.**_

* * *

 _ **19 Juni**_

 _ **Aku tidak mencintai apapun di dunia ini, tidak ada. Aku hanya mencintai duniaku, dunia yang kuberi nama dengan sebutan kau.**_

* * *

 _ **23 Agustus**_

 _ **Aneh. Aku memimpikanmu disaat kedua mataku masih terbuka lebar.**_

* * *

 _ **1 Desember**_

 _ **Sepertinya aku terlalu mencintaimu di kehidupanku yang lampau. Kau tak asing walau kita tidak pernah saling mengenal.**_

* * *

 _ **1 Januari**_

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun. Kapan kau meminta aku sebagai harapan ulang tahunmu?**_

* * *

Napas Sungmin tercekat. Matanya masih membuka lebar dengan tajam pada lembar yang berakhir pada satu Januari. Lembaran terakhir yang seketika berhenti begitu saja ditulis oleh si pemilik.

Jika benar ini adalah buku catatan milik Kyuhyun,

Pria itu jelaslah tengah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah ulang tahun dirinya,

Jatuh pada hari pertama di bulan Januari?

Sungmin seperti kesulitan bernapas, ddanya berdegup kencang. Ini seperti mimpi apabila gadis yang dimaksud dalam coretan-coretan itu adalah dirinya. Sangat mustahil apabila Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya! Apa? Kapan? dan mengapa Kyuhyun mencintainya? Ia bersumpah bahwa ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria itu seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mencintai gadis yang tidak pernah ia lihat dan ia ajak bicara?

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah saling mengenal!

Saat pikiran kembali bermain-main dalam benak Sungmin, kegelapan tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya. Ruangan yang menyajikan cahaya kuning temaram yang lebut itu lenyap, berganti dengan kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Tubuh Sungmin menggigil seketika, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Udara dingin tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya, gadis itu tidak kuat dingin! Apa yang terjadi? Apakah mansion ini mati lampu? Namun kedua bola mata beningnya masih menangkap cahaya samar dari balkon kamarnya, cahaya lampu taman di sekitar danau buatan yang masih memancarkan cahaya.

Itu berarti, hanya kamar ini saja yang padam!

Sungmin menghela napas, berusaha untuk tetap tenang menunggu lampu kembali hidup. Ia tidak dapat melihat apapun untuk meraih lilin maupun ponselnya.. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tersandung dan menghancurkan perabotan mahal kamar Kyuhyun. Hutang lima puluh juta won nya saja belum lunas!

"Benar-benar pengintai cilik"

Tiba-tiba suara berat menyapu pendengarannya. Jantung Sungmin berdentum dengan kencang. Kaki dan tangannya berubah menjadi dingin seketika. Bukankah ia sendirian?

"Siapa disana!" Sungmin berteriak kecil, memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu lampu kamarnya masih dalam keadaan padam. Haruskah ia berteriak kencang memanggil Yesung?

Namun suara itu lagi-lagi tidak memberikan jawaban apapun sementara gadis itu semakin panik. Sungmin memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggil Yesung namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari luar. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin berlari kecil, tidak mempedulikan seberapa sakit lututnya saat menabrak benda-benda padat yang tidak dapat ia lihat dan berusaha untuk menggapai pintu. Saat hatinya merasa tenang ketika ia akhirnya bisa menemukan gagang pintunya, pintu tersebut terkunci! Sama sekali tidak dapat terbuka, padahal Sungmin yakin ia tidak pernah mengunci pintu itu.

Ya Tuhan, apakah seseorang yang bersamanya ditengah kegelapan ini adalah pelakunya?

"Tolong! Buka pintunya!" Sungmin menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa. Matanya seperti kebas akan gelap yang ia tangkap. Sudah tak terhitung betapa sakit telapak tangannya menggedor pintu itu, namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari luar. Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan, keringat dingin merembes, mengucur dari puncak dahinya. Bagaimana kalau orang yang berada bersamanya sekarang ini adalah perampok? pembunuh? Akan matikah ia sebentar lagi?

"Percuma kau berteriak" suara berat itu berubah parau, membuat Sungmin bungkam seketika. "Tak tahukah kau ruangan ini kedap suara?"

"Siapa kau!" Sungmin kembali menjerit, merasa was-was karena jelaslah suara berat itu adalah suara seorang pria. "Apa yang kau ingini? Mengapa kau bisa masuk?"

"Kau bertanya aku siapa?" suara itu terasa mulai mendekat. Sungmin mengerang saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut membelai perlahan pipi kanannya, membuat jantungnya berdegup takut dengan gila. "Well, kau mungkin bisa menyebutku sebagai suamimu"

Suara misterius itu berucap dengan ringan, dan Sungmin mulai merasa kedua pipinya seperti ditangkup oleh seseorang. Ia membelakkan matanya lebar walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat apapun, tubuhnya mengejang saat ia merasakan deru napas yang hangat menerpa wajahnya dan sesuatu yang kenyal seperti membentur bibirnya. Sungmin berusaha menjerit saat sosok itu seperti menyesap bibir bawahnya, mengecupinya dengan lembut dan mulai menjilati sela-sela bibirnya dengan lidah. Entah bagaimana lidah orang itu berhasil memasuki mulut Sungmin, membelit lidah gadis itu dengan liar dan menyedot seluruh saliva yang berada di dalam mulut Sungmin. Setelah sosok itu puas menyedot semuanya, ia membelai langit atas mulut Sungmin dengan lidahnya, hampir mengenai tekak Sungmin sehingga gadis itu melenguh. Setelah bosan menjelajahi gua hangat mulut Sungmin, sosok itu mulai berfokus pada bibir merah muda yang menggoda itu, melumatnya dan mengecupinya dengan kasar seakan ingin menelan bibir gadis itu utuh-utuh. Sungmin melenguh saat sosok itu berhasil melepaskan pautan bibir mereka sebelum akhirnya menjilat bibir Sungmin sekilas dan mengecupnya lembut sebelum sosok itu mengakhiri lumatannya.

Sungmin berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, menyadari bahwa cukup lama ia berciuman dan dadanya yang sedari tadi naik turun karena menipisnya pasokan udara. Mata Sungmin seketika memanas, ia ingin menangis. Ia baru saja dicium oleh seseorang yang tidak jelas siapa, yang tidak ia kenal dan tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengannya. Ciuman pertamanya! Ciuman yang hanya boleh ia berikan untuk suaminya kelak!

"Kau menyesal karena ciuman pertamamu terenggut?" sosok itu kembali berucap, dan Sungmin merasakan bibir bawahnya diusap intens oleh jari seseorang. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan menangis saat ciuman pertamanya dirampas oleh suaminya sendiri?"

"Suami?" Sungmin mengejang, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok tak terlihat itu. "SIAPA KAU? SUAMIKU ITU…"

"Cho Kyuhyun" suara berat itu terdengar sangat parau. "Suamimu adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan akulah dia. Apa penjelasan ini membuatmu puas, isteriku?"

Sungmin ingin pingsan. Tubuhnya terasa limbung. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan kegelapan ini makin memperparah keadaannya. Cho Kyuhyun? Suara itu adalah milik Kyuhyun?

"Kau sudah mati!"

"Ya, memang". Suara itu terkekeh. "Mengapa, sayang? Sepertinya kau terlihat senang mengetahui fakta kalau aku ini mati"

"Bagaimana mungkin orang yang telah mati dapat berbicara! Tidak, kau bukan Cho Kyuhyun! Orang mati tidak bernapas! Aku merasakan deru hangat napasmu di wajahku tadi! Enyah kau, menyingkir dari sini manusia keparat, rendah sekali kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun! Sandiwaramu tidak mempan untukku!"

"Ah, hatiku terasa berdenyut saat isteri tercintaku meragukan aku" sosok suara itu mendesah pelan, membuat Sungmin langsung merinding ketakutan seketika. "Kau harus menerima fakta mengejutkan kalau arwahku ini akan terlihat nyata di depanmu untuk seterusnya. Kau dapat merasakan aku, sayang. Kau dapat merasakan seberapa hangatnya tubuhku, nyatanya sentuhanku dan bagaimana hembusan napasku pada wajahmu nanti. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat melihat dan merasakan aku, tidak ada yang lain lagi"

"Tidak, ini mustahil! Kau.. arwah tidak mungkin dapat disentuh langsung oleh manusia! Kau mempermainkan aku!"

"Sssttt" Sungmin merasakan ada sebuah jari yang menempel diatas bibirnya. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi membatu. "Jangan banyak bersuara, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau yang dapat melihat aku nanti. Aku ingin semua orang terdekatku dapat melihat tubuhku dengan jelas walaupun aku telah menjadi arwah, namun sepertinya takdir malah memilihmu"

"Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar arwah Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Lalu apa imbalan yang akan aku dapatkan jikalau benar aku ini arwah Cho Kyuhyun?" sosok itu memainkan nada suaranya, mendekat kearah Sungmin dan lagi-lagi Sungmin merasakan bibirnya dikecup pelan.

"Berhenti menciumku!"

"Ah" sosok itu mendesah. "Bagaimana jika aku meminta seks yang panas dan menggairahkan jikalau benar aku ini suamimu?"

"SEKS DENGANMU?" Sungmin memberang, luapan emosi menguasai dirinya, menggantikan rasa takut yang menggerogotinya tadi. "AKU HANYA AKAN MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN SUAMIKU SAJA!"

"Dan aku ini suamimu!" suara itu terdengar jengah. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, sayangku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Berhenti bermain-main! Bagaimana bisa arwah dapat mencium dan berbicara! Kau pasti tak lebih dari perampok mesum yang tidak waras!"

Sosok itu menggeram, lalu tiba-tiba ruang kamar itu menjadi remang-remang seketika, mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang kuning lembut dari lampu tidur elegan yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Lampu Kristal besar yang berada di tengah ruangan anehnya masih padam dengan beberapa cahaya terang yang lainnya, cukup membuat Sungmin kebingungan bagaimana hal ini dapat terjadi. Saat Sungmin mulai dapat melihat kesekitar lagi, ia mulai merasaka pergelangan tangannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang, membuatnya mendongak paksa hingga ia melihat seulas wajah datar yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh emosi.

Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan potret wajah Cho Kyuhyun!

"Terkejut?" Orang itu menyeringai sinis, makin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan kasar. "Bagaiman sekarang, sayangku? Percayakah kau jika aku ini suamimu? Aku tahu kau telah mengetahui bagaimana tampangku dari beragam potret foto yang kau pandangi sebelumnya"

"Kau yang memadamkan seluruh lampu itu, dan kau yang menghidupkannya lagi?" Sungmin menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi jauh darinya ini dengan tidak percaya sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya?"

"Kekuatan arwah" sosok itu tersenyum menakutkan, beralih untuk menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali meraup bibir bawah Sungmin, melumatnya dengan kasar dan cepat. "Mengapa bibirmu semanis ini?" ungkapnya dengan raut wajah sendu.

"C…Cho Kyuhyun…. Kau… hidup?"

"Oh, tidak sayangku" sosok itu menyeringai saat Sungmin akhirnya percaya padanya, meraih dagu Sungmin lalu mengusap lembut pipi kanan Sungmin yang terasa sangat lembut di jemarinya. "Walaupun aku ingin hidup kembali dan menghabiskan hari-hari indah bersamamu, sayangnya aku tetap berada dalam wujud arwah menyedihkan yang mati dua minggu lalu. Itu membuatku sedikit kesal"

"Tetapi kau seperti hidup" Dengan cepat Sungmin menyambar pergelangan tangan sosok yang mengaku sebagai Kyuhyun itu, mencari kesepuluh jemari tangan kanannya lalu meremasnya perlahan, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. "Lihat, hangat! Tidak dingin sama sekali! Jika kau ini benar hantu, tangan-tangan ini akan terasa dingin!"

"Lancang sekali kau menggenggam tanganku" Kyuhyun mengerang, menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin lalu mendekapnya erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin hingga gadis itu merinding. "Ini aneh. Aku merasakan aku seperti hidup saat bersamamu. Tubuhku memanas, dan napasku kembali. Hanya di depanmu saja, Sungmin. Kau tahu, aku sekarang malah lupa jika aku telah mati"

Entah kekuatan dari mana, perlahan tangan Sungmin terangkat, beralih kearah rambut coklat gelap Kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakan lau membelainya dengan lembut. Gadis itu terhenyak saat ia dengan jelas merasakan betapa lembut rambut Kyuhyun dijarinya. Sangat nyata, bukan halusinasi semata! Ia seperti mengelus kepala orang yang masih hidup!

"Mungkinkah kau….masih hidup?" Sungmin berucap takut-takut, tidak berhenti mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menggeleng samar, masih menghirup dalam wangi lembut tubuh Sungmin. "Lihatlah, aku bahkan dapat menghirup wangi tubuhmu. Aku seperti orang hidup saja"

Sungmin terdiam, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang membenamkan seluruh wajah pada ceruk lehernya. Jemarinya sedari tadi masih mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan, tidak mau beranjak dari posisi ini. Sungmin merasa sangat,

Nyaman.

"Mengapa kau memilihku?" Sungmin berucap lirih, samar-samar ia dapat menghirup aroma cendana dan damar yang begitu maskulin dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin jawaban yang sederhana atau rumit?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sungmin, beralih untuk kembali meraih dagu Sungmin dan menatapnya dalam. "Katakan, kau ingin jawaban yang sederhana ataukah rumit?"

"Rumit" Sungmin berucap pelan, tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Saat aku menatapmu dan mengintaimu selama aku hidup, aku merasakan emosi yang kuat dan rasa ketertarikan yang sangat besar terhadapmu. Kau dengan lancangnya membuat aku tidak bisa tertidur cepat setiap malam karena membayangkan wajahmu, membuatku tersenyum tolol dalam tidurku ketika aku berhasil menemuimu dalam setiap mimpi malamku. Aku harus memberimu ucapan selamat karena kau telah berhasil menjungkir balikkan seluruh pikiranku. Paham kau sekarang seberapa besar bahayanya dirimu bagi hidupku?"

Sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Jujur, ia merasa tolol sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun! Apakah ia memiliki ilmu hitam negative atau sejenisnya hingga ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kacau seperti itu? Sungmin sangat yakin silsilah keluarganya tidak ada yang berprofesi sebagai dukun!

"Aku meminta penjelasan yang sederhana"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, menundukkan wajahnya lagi dan mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kali. Bibir gadis itu seperti candu yang gila untuknya. Begitu manis, begitu lembut, dan begitu kenyal. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa tahan untuk tidak terus melumat bibir itu?

"Berhenti menciumiku!" Sungmin membentak pelan, menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. "Aku meminta penjelasan yang sederhana!" Sungmin mengulang pernyataannya lagi.

"Gadisku yang bodoh" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Seorang gadis akan sangat kesusahan jika dia tidak peka, kau tahu? Lagipula.." Kyuhyun merengut, menatap lekat kearah Sungmin. "Jangan sok pintar memilih penjelasan yang rumit jika kau tidak paham"

"Jelaskan saja padaku secara singkat, jangan berbelit-belit!"

"Berikan aku satu kecupan, aku akan menjelaskannya sesederhana mungkin padamu"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan mendapat jawabannya!"

Sungmin mendesah, menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang dibalas oleh kekehan samar pria itu. Jemari Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melesat menuju helaian rambut hitam panjang Sungmin, menggulung helaian tipis rambutnya dengan jemari telunjuknya. "Sederhananya," Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, menatap lekat-lekat bola mata bening Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu"

CInta? Dada Sungmin menghangat dengan misterius. Jantungnya berdegup dengan gila dan ia merasa pipinya memanas. Pria ini adalah pria pertama yang mengatakan kata cinta untuknya selama Sungmin hidup. Dan gilanya, pria seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya! Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meredam debaran jantungnya yang menggila ini? Sungmin tidak ingin jika arwah itu mendengarnya!

"Jangan bertanya dahulu bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencubit gemas pipi putih Sungmin singkat. "Ceritaku masih bersambung untuk besok malam"

"Besok malam? Kau akan datang lagi besok?"

"Tentu saja, sayang" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku hanya bisa muncul dihadapanmu saat malam menjelang saja"

"Kau tidak bisa menemuiku saat pagi dan siang hari?"

"Tidak, hanya malam saja" Kyuhyun berucap cepat. "Waktuku hanya saat matahari terbenam dan sebelum matahari terbit."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu merengkuh seluruh tubuhnya, membawanya dalam satu gendongan lalu dengan cepat mengarahkan Sungmin pada ranjang berbalut seprai sutera itu, menghempaskan tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga gadis itu menjerit. Kyuhyun menyeringai, memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama gadisnya itu diranjang, beralih menindih tubuh Sungmin dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat.

"M… Mau apa kau?" Sungmin berucap gelagapan, menatap takut kearah Kyuhyun yang menyeringai begitu lebar.

"Sudahkah dukun itu memberitahumu, sayang?" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif di telinga Sungmin, mengarahkan lidahnya untuk menjilat daun telinga kanan Sungmin. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan malam pertama dengan isteriku yang begitu menggoda ini?"

"Kau mengajakku berhubungan badan?" Sungmin membelakkan matanya, ingin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh namun dengan tangkas ditahan oleh pria itu. "Kau adalah arwah! Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sudah aku katakan padamu bukan kalau aku terasa seperti hidup di depanmu?" Kyuhyun mendesah, beralih untuk mejilati pipi Sungmin hingga gadis itu memejamkan mata. "Kau tidak bisa menolakku, sayang. Aku tidak pernah ditolak selama aku hidup"

"Karena kau sudah mati, aku ingin menolakmu" Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap nyalang kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, sayangku" Kyuhyun menggeleng, menampilkan raut wajah sedih. "Sebaiknya kau mengatakan kata 'ya' dengan manis padaku, dan aku akan memasukimu dengan lembut dan bergairah. Aku tidak ingin bermain kasar padamu berhubung ini malam pertama kita. Aku bisa menjadi kalap jika aku marah, kau tahu?"

Sungmin menahan napasnya, menatap horor kearah Kyuhyun yang mulai meraih kaos putihnya, berusaha melepaskan kain itu dari tubuhnya. Sungmin menggeleng, menyiratkan Kyuhyun agar arwah itu berhenti untuk menelanjanginya, tetapi Kyuhyun seperti buta, tidak menggubris raut wajah memohon Sungmin sama sekali.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata jika kau hanya mau melakukan seks dengan suamimu?" Kyuhyun mendesis. "Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan ketakutan melanda dirinya saat ini. Haruskah ia mempersilakan arwah itu berhubungan seks dengannya? Kyuhyun memang saat ini berstatus sebagai seuaminya menurut hukum, walaupun mereka belum menjalankan upacara pernikahan menurut agama. Sungmin akan merasa menjadi isteri yang buruk apabila tidak melayani suaminya sendiri. Tapi bisakah ia? Perempuan mana yang tidak ragu jika harus melepaskan kesuciannya yang berharga untuk arwah orang yang telah mati walaupun ia merasakan arwah Kyuhyun seperti hidup? Sungmin masih perawan dan dia sangat asing dengan hal yang seperti ini!

Tetapi, sosok yang menindihnya saat ini adalah suaminya menurut hukum dan baru saja mengatakan mencintainya tadi.

Cho Kyuhyun mencitainya. Sebesar apa cinta pria itu untuknya? Sungmin begitu larut dalam pikirannya dan tanpa sadar bahwa ia telah mengangguk sedari tadi, menimbulkan seringai tipis pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjerit pada orgasme pertamamu, sayang"

Kyuhyun mendesah, menarik kasar kaos putih yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin beserta celana karet selutut milik wanita itu, hanya menyisakan bra dan celana dalam putih yang kusam, melekat manis pada tubuh mungilnya. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan deru napasnya memberat, dengan cepat ia menarik bra yang membungkusi payudara Sungmin, melemparkannya asal kelantai lalu tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum pada bukit kembar menggairahkan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Oh, kau begitu indah, manis"

Kyuhyun merasakan hawa panas melanda tubuhnya, dengan cepat ia benamkan wajahnya pada kedua payudara Sungmin, memainkan ujung payudaranya dan dihisapnya dengan lembut. Digigitinya gemas puting kecoklatan milik Sungmin hingga gadis itu mendesah tertahan, disedotnya kencang hingga menyisakan warna merah samar pada kedua payudaranya. Ah, betapa hangatnya kedua payudara Sungmin. Bagaimana dengan lubang Sungmin yang hangat dibawah sana? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun berkedut.

Bosan bermain-main pada payudara Sungmin, Kyuhyun menurunkan jilatannya menyusuri perut datar Sungmin, bermain-main di pusar gadis itu dan menjilatnya dengan memutar. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mendengar desahan seksi Sungmin, membuat gairahnya semakin meledak-ledak saja. Ia sungguh tidak sabar memasuki Sungmin!

Tetapi Kyuhyun masih bisa menahan dirinya, ia tidak mau membuat Sungmin kesakitan karena ia sangat tahu jelas bahwa ini adalah yang kali pertamanya untuk gadis itu. Jilatan Kyuhyun mulai turun semakin bawah, membuatnya tidak sabaran untuk menurunkan celana dalam putih itu, mendapati bukit vagina Sungmin yang mengeluarkan aroma khas yang begitu membakar hasratnya. Jilatannya mulai mengarah pada celah vagina Sungmin, mengarahkan lidahnya pada puncak vagina Sungmin dan mencari tonjolan sebesar biji jagung itu disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar saat ia berhasil menemukan klitoris Sungmin, ia gigiti pelan dan ia hisap klitoris mungil itu, membuat Sungmin mendesah kencang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Rentangkan kakimu lebih lebar, manisku" Kyuhyun memberi perintah, membantu Sungmin untuk merentangkan kakinya lebih lebar sehingga akses Kyuhyun untuk menjilati vaginanya lebih mudah. Belahan vagina Sungmin begitu sempit, dan saat Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk belahan itu dengan lidahnya, lidah miliknya itu seperti terhisap kedalam. Kyuhyun tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jepoitan vagina Sungmin pada kejantanannya!

"He…hentikan" Sungmin mendesah, dadanya naik turun. Ia kesulitan untuk menghirup udara dan merasakan sensasi aneh menggelitiki vaginanya. Keselupuh jemari tangannya mulai menjambaki kecil rambut cokelat gelap Kyuhyun, seakan mengatakan kepada pria yang bermain di klitorisnya itu bahwa ia ingin berhenti. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat ia melihat vagina Sungmin yang mulai berkedut, semakin kencang pulalah ia hisap klitoris Sungmin dan ia gigiti terus biji jagung itu hingga tubuh Sungmin mengejang, ia memekik kencang, meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun segera mungkin menjauhi wajahnya dari lubang kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Lepas, aku ingin buang air kecil!" Sungmin berteriak makin panik. Ia merasa air seninya hampir memuncrat keluar sedangkan bibir Kyuhyun masih menjilati vaginanya. Air kencingnya akan mengenai wajah Kyuhyun!

Namun Kyuhyun sangat jelas tahu cairan apa yang akan Sungmin muntahkan sebentar lagi dari dalam vagina berkedutnya itu, Kyuhyun semakin liar memainkan lidahnya saat Sungmin memekik lebih kencang dengan tubuh bergetar. Kyuhyun merasakan cairan asin mulai tersesap dalam indra perasanya, tersenyum puas saat ia tahu Sungmin telah mencapai orgasme pertamanya akibat permainan lidah Kyuhyun. Seperti kehausan, Kyuhyun menyeruput ganas cairan cinta yang mengalir pelan dari lubang vagina Sungmin, menelannya dengan raut wajah nikmat lalu menjilati celah vagina Sungmin dengan kilat.

"Mengapa kau meminum air seniku?" Wajah Sungmin memerah, menatap tidak enak kearah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Kyuhyun tertawa, merasa gemas pada gadis mungil yang berstatus 'isteri' nya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa sepolos ini.

"Kau orgasme" Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup singkat belahan bibir Sungmin yang terbuka kecil. "Yang kau keluarkan itu adalah cairan orgasme mu, bukan air kencing! Bagaimana kau bisa seawam ini masalah seks?"

"Ini yang pertama" Sungmin menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tidak mau melihat kearah wajah Kyuhyun. Akankah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui Sungmin tidak mempunyai pengalaman apapun tentang seks?

"Sungminku yang polos" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya untuk menerobos liang vagina Sungmin hingga gadis itu memekik. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memainkan g-spot mu, percayalah, akan terasa lebih nikmat dibanding dengan klitoris. Tetapi nanti, setelah kau kembali orgasme dengan tusukkan penisku"

Sungmin tidak menyadari sejak kapan tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi telanjang penuh, membuat kulitnya yang putih pucat terlihat menawan di mata Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan permukaan kulitnya yang bergesekan dengan kulit hangat Kyuhyun, sangat sulit diterima dengan logika bahwa sosok yang berada di atasnya ini adalah arwah yang bergentayangan.

"Kau sudah siap, Sungmin" Kyuhyun mendesah berat, berbisik tepat di atas belahan bibir Sungmin. "Lihatlah bawahmu yang basah dan hangat itu, begitu siap menerima diriku"

Sungmin takut. Demi Tuhan ia ragu. Kedua matanya terbelak saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras seperti menubruk kewanitaannya, ia begitu menegang ketakutan melihat begitu besarnya kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menegang dan sangat keras itu. Sungmin menggeleng, menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu yang pasrah. Pria itu menggeram, libido nya semakin naik saat menatap wajah pasrah Sungmin dan sepertinya pria itu harus menutup kedua matanya apabila ingin berhubungan seks dengan gadis itu. Bisa-bisa ia ejakulasi terlebih dahulu tanpa memasuki lubang Sungmin!

"Ssst, tak apa, manis" Kyuhyun membelai lembut surai halus Sungmin, mengecupi lembut pipi mulus gadis itu. "Aku akan bermain selembut mungkin hingga kau meminta lebih. Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara sebentar lagi"

Dengan mantap Kyuhyun membimbing kejantanannya yang telah mengeras seperti kayu itu kedalam lubang vagina Sungmin. Pria itu menggeram saat ia menemui kesulitan dalam menerobos lubang hangat yang sempit itu. Dengan hentakkan penuh, penis Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam vagina Sungmin diiringi oleh teriakkan pilu gadis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, merasakan penisnya seperti terhisap oleh vagina Sungmin merupakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Pandangannya mulai beralih kepada Sungmin, gadis itu menggigit erat bibir bawahnya dengan kencang, mencengkeram erat seprai sutera putih itu hingga menjadi kusut dan meredam jeritannya lagi.

"Ah, apakah sesakit itu, sayangku?" raut wajah Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, beralih mengecupi bibir Sungmin yang bergetar dengan lembut, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin pada rasa sakit yang mendera vaginanya.

"Aku mohon, keluarkan" rintih Sungmin bergetar, saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pangutan mereka.

"Tidak bisa, itu akan lebih menyakitimu" Kyuhyun mengecup lembut dahi Sungmin. "Kau tak tahu seberapa bahagianya aku menjadi yang pertama untukmu, Sungmin? Kewanitaanmu hanya boleh menyambut milikku, tidak boleh menampung milik yang lain"

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, menumbuk dinding vagina Sungmin yang masih diiringi oleh suara rintihan gadis itu. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi untuk meredam rasa sakit di selangkangan Sungmin, ia baru pertama kali bermain dengan perawan!

Pria itu beralih meraup payudara menggoda Sungmin yang bergoyang, seirama dengan goyangan pinggulnya, meremasnya kencang lalu memelintir putting kecokelatan itu, membuat desahan merdu dari pemiliknya. Lambat laun, suara rintihan Sungmin berubah menjadi desahan yang begitu indah di telinga Kyuhyun. Pria itu menggeram saat merasakan penisnya seperti dihisap begitu kencang oleh dinding vagina Sungmin. Milik Sungmin telah berkedut hebat, siap untuk memuntahkan cairan cintanya.

"AH, KYUHYUN!" Sungmin menjerit, bertumpu lemas pada pundak Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba saja rasa nikmat yang aneh menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia seperti ingin buang air kecil lagi, tetapi sensasi ini lebih hebat dari yang pertama.

"Ya manis, begitu, panggilah namaku dalam sela orgasme mu, sayang"

"Ah…. A…Aku ingin buang air kecil"

Sungmin merintih, dan Kyuhyun kembali tertawa dalam hati, langsung secepat kilat meraup bibir Sungmin yang terbuka, menyesapnya dengan kasar dan penuh napsu, membelit lidah Sungmin liar dengan Lidahnya hingga jeritan orgasme Sungmin tertahan dalam bekapan bibirnya.

"KYUHYUN!"

"Oh, vaginamu menyedot penisku!" Kyuhyun menggeram, merasakan rasa hangat menerjang penisnya saat ia mengetahui gadis itu telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang kedua. Tubuh menegang gadis itu melemas, pasrah saja saat Kyuhyun masih dengan ganas dan cepat menggenjot vaginanya.

"AH SUNGMIN!"

Pertahanan Kyuhyun akhirnya ambruk juga, melepaskan semburan air mani miliknya yang hangat ke dalam rahim Sungmin sembari melenguh panjang. Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba membelakkan matanya kaget dengan cepat, melirik kearah vaginanya yang masih tertancap penis Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut.

"Apa yang masuk kedalam kewanitaanku?" Sungmin mendesah takut-takut dengan suara bergetar, menatap panik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terbuai pada kenikmatan orgasmenya.

"Spermaku. Apalagi?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum, mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin lalu mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu lembut. "Tidak perlu banyak bertanya, sayang. Kau kelewat polos dalam hal ini. Kau akan semakin mengetahuinya nanti setelah kita melakukan seks dengan cukup sering. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi ahli untuk memuaskanku di ranjang"

Pria itu berbisik seduktif di telinga Sungmin, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tautan persetubuhan mereka, mengernyit saat mendapati penisnya dilumuri oleh tetesan darah segar yang tidak sedikit.

Dada Kyuhyun langsung menghangat saat mengingat itu adalah darah keperawanan Sungmin yang berhasil ia renggut. Dialah orang pertama untuk Sungmin!

"Sejujurnya, aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan vaginamu" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan sayang, menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Sungmin yang masih terpejam dengan erat. "Tetapi sepertinya aku harus memberimu jeda waktu. Jariku akan bermain di dalam vaginamu nanti"

Sungmin membuka perlahan kedua bola matanya, ia lelah dan mengantuk. Pandangannya terasa buram, yang ia lihat hanyalah bayangan Kyuhyun yang samar-samar lalu akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tertidur dengan pulas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, meraih selimut yang berada disisi kanan Sungmin dengan sekali tarikan, menyelimuti tubuh telanjang gadis itu sebatas dada lalu melumat singkat bibir Sungmin.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku nanti" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih ditemani temaram cahaya lampu tidur yang kekuningan itu, menatap lekat-lekat wajah menggairahkan Sungmin yang terlelap. "Apakah kita bisa seperti ini selamanya, sayang? Bisakah?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, memandangi kedua tangannya secara bergantian, meremasnya pelan lalu perlahan bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan pelan menuju grand piano hitam miliknya, merampas cepat selipan kertas putih yang ia tahu Sungmin sempat melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sungminku yang lugu? Kau berpikir aku mencintai gadis lain? Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menaruh hati pada yang lain, sedangkan setiap detiknya saja dalam benakku hanya ada kau."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, meletakkan kembali selipan kertas itu pada celah tuts piano lalu beralih untuk memungut buku catatannya yang dijatuhkan Sungmin saat lampu padam, meletakkan buku tersebut kembali pada tempatnya lalu mendesah.

Pria itu perlahan kembali menuju ranjang, mengusap dahi Sungmin cukup lama dan mengecupi dahi itu berulang-ulang. Sungguh, mata Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Sungmin. Ia cinta mati akan gadis itu!

"Bagaimana reaksimu besok saat kau melihat isi peti matiku dalam acara tepat dua minggu kematianku besok, hm?" Kyuhyun mengelus bibir bawah Sungmin dengan jempolnya, masih setia memandangi wajah pulas Sungmin. "Apakah kau akan jijik ketakutan saat melihat isinya, ataukah kau bersikap biasa saja? Lantas, untuk apa uang lima puluh juta won itu, Lee Sungmin? Mengapa kau bersedia menikahi seorang mayat? Mengapa kau juga tidak memberikan perlawanan penuh saat ada arwah yang memaksa untuk melakukan seks denganmu?" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, menjauhkan kembali jemarinya yang mengusap-ngusap bibir Sungmin. "Kalau begini aku akan semakin cinta mati padamu. Aku ini berbahaya, dan kau tidak seharusnya mengawini aku"

Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian malam itu dengan sebuah lumatan bibir yang dalam.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini!" bisiknya parau di telinga Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar lenyap dari ruangan itu.

 **…**

* * *

Bersambung ke **4**

* * *

 _Terima kasih untuk:_

 _ **Aura57, minami Kz, kiikyuming, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, danactebh, cbpark, dhantieee, Tanninniee, chjiechjie, minnieGalz, lee min jung, Lunar effect, SFA30, rahmaotter, hyejinpark, lee kyurah dan para Guest.**_

 _Terima kasih juga untuk yang menekan follows dan favs._


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 **…**

* * *

"Gadis itu meminta lembar cek lima puluh juta won. Dia berhutang, tidak meminta"

Donghae merasa pandangan matanya mengabur. Entah sudah berapa teguk ia menelan cairan tequila bersama dengan ayah sahabatnya itu. Kerongkongannya seperti ditikam, seperti ditusuk saat ia meneguk alkohol itu. Dadanya terasa panas namun wajahnya tidak memerah sama sekali.

"Donghae" Hangeng berucap dengan suara lirih, melirik kearah pria yang telah bersahabat dengan puteranya semenjak sekolah dasar itu. Donghae terlihat seperti tidak mau menggubrisnya sejak ia mengungkit tentang Lee Sungmin, padahal Donghae senang hati menyahut pembicaraan antara mereka sebelumnya. "Kau dengar paman?"

"Ya" Donghae berucap acuh, menuang cairan tequila itu dengan beringas dalam gelas kaca mungil yang berkutat nyaman dalam genggaman tangannya. "Lalu apa maksud paman mengungkit perempuan itu sedari tadi?"

"Aku merasa janggal" Hangeng mendesah, melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya sedari siang, tepat sat ritual pernikahaan roh puteranya dengan Sungmin. "Untuk apa ia ingin mengawini Kyuhyun jika ia tidak meminta uang sama sekali?"

"Dia gadis yang gila uang, paman! Aku yakin seratus persen" Donghae mengerang lalu memutuskan untuk menyerah. Pria itu berangsur menutup kedua kelopak matanya lalu mendesah pelan, menjauhkan botol kaca tequila yang hampir kandas isinya. "Gadis itu putus asa. Dia membutuhkan uang segera, oleh sebab itu ia mengiyakan untuk mengawini Kyuhyun. Paman dan bibi jangan terkecoh, gadis itu hanya bermulut manis ingin meminjam. Aku sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, ia akan mengungkit kembali perjanjian penyerahan harta Kyuhyun dan meminta hutang lima puluh juta won nya lenyap. Lambat laun ia akan menjajah harta Kyuhyun! Tidak ada gadis sesuci itu di muka bumi ini, semua perempuan akan menjadi culas jika menyangkut uang dan harta!"

"Kau yang membawa gadis itu kepada isteriku dan dukun itu bukan?" Hangeng menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap penuh selidik kearah Donghae. "Atas dasar apa kau membawa gadis penggila uang itu? Dia gadis rendahan, berani sekali kau"

"Kyuhyun menginginkan dia" Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, dan kasar. "Aku sudah berkata padanya untuk berpikir ulang dalam mencari perempuan, tetapi Kyuhyun ngotot menginginkan Lee Sungmin. Benar apa yang paman ucap, ia gadis rendahan. Aku juga telah mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun, namun puteramu itu seperti tergila-gila pada Sungmin"

"Kapan Kyuhyun berucap menginginkan gadis itu?" Bola mata Hangeng terbelak, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan terkejut. "Bagaimana mungkin puteraku mengatakan padamu, ia telah mati!"

Donghae terdiam seketika, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Yang pria itu lakukan hanyalah memandang kosong cairan bening tequila yang tertampug tenang setengahnya pada gelas kaca mungil disampingnya. Donghae tidak ingin minum lagi.

"Donghae! Kapan Kyuhyun mengatakannya!"

"Jauh sebelum kematiannya" Donghae berucap datar, mengusap kasar rambut hitamnya yang mulai mengusut. "Ia tergila-gila pada perempuan itu sejak lama sekali, jauh sebelum ia memegang alih semua aset kekayaan yang paman berikan. Dia mencitai gadis itu saat ia masih seorang bocah ingusan yang tidak bisa apa-apa"

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu tentang gadis pilihan Kyuhyun itu kepada isteriku" Hangeng masih menatap Donghae tajam. "Kenapa tidak kau beritahu kepadanya sebelum ia memutuskan memanggil Seo Joohyun? Isteriku mengatakan bahwa roh Kyuhyun mengamuk saat dia ingin mengawini Joohyun dengan mayat Kyuhyun! Jika kau mengatakan dari awal, hal itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Kyuhyun mendatangiku lewat mimpi setelah kejadian mengamuknya ia kepada Joohyun" Donghae balas menatap tajam kearah Hangeng. "Tubuhnya masih sama, masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya tewas di depan mataku sendiri! Ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan Lee Sungmin kepada dia. Kyuhyun tidak ingin yang lain! Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya? Bisa-bisa ia merasuki mimpiku setiap malam apabila aku tidak menuruti kemauannya!"

 **...**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Kim Yesung mengernyitkan dahi saat Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan. Saat pertama kali Yesung melirik kearah gadis itu pagi ini, Sungmin mengenakan celana jeans biru kumalnya dan sebuah jaket hitam tebal yang dihiasi oleh bulu-bulu tebal disekitar leher yang ia tahu merupakan jaket kesayangan Kyuhyun. Pria itu mendesah, tersenyum simpul kearah Sungmin yang memilih untuk mendekat kearahnya, mendudukkan diri pada kursi kosong tepat dihadapan Yesung.

"Kau tidak mengenakan pakaian yang telah aku siapkan? Kau bahkan memilih untuk mengenakan jaket Tuan Cho ketimbang memakai gaun mu"

Sungmin memilih untuk tidak menggubris Yesung. Gadis itu malah asyik menatap Yesung beserta panekuk berlumur madu yang tengah pria itu santap sebelum kedatangannya. Dengan cepat Yesung meletakkan pisau dan garpunya asal diatas meja, menatap dalam-dalam kearah bola mata Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya penuh selidik sedari tadi.

"Tatapanmu seperti detektif saja" Yesung terkekeh kemudian meneguk segelas air dingin yang bertengger tepat di sebelah piring panekuknya. "Tetapi aku sarankan agar kau mengganti pakaianmu dahulu, Sungmin. Ada beberapa pelayan baru pagi ini, aku takut jika mereka tidak mengenalimu sebagai nyonya muda. Bisa mati aku dibunuh Tuan Cho!"

"Yesung!" Sungmin menatap kearah Yesung lebih tajam setelah gadis itu berusaha untuk menghela napasnya panjang. Sungmin mulai merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat, seiring dengan tatapan kikuk Yesung yang memandang kearah dirinya. "Kyuhyun dapat membunuhmu?"

"Jangan salah sangka" Yesung dengan cepat bangkit tegak, menjauhkan diri dari meja makan serta mengambil piring yang berisikan setengah panekuk miliknya, melemparnya asal pada bak cuci piring. "Yang kumaksudkan adalah Tuan Cho Hangeng. Bagaimana mungkin Tuan Kyuhyun membunuhku sedangkan beliau telah mati?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua padamu. Secara pribadi"

Sungmin memutuskan untuk lekas bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyambar gelas kaca yang pria itu habis gunakan barusan, menaruhnya hati-hati di bak cuci piring yang sama dengan bekas piring panekuk Yesung.

"Tinggalkan" Yesung berucap parau saat Sungmin meraih segumpal spons hijau lumut dan cairan cuci piring. "Para pelayan akan melakukan pekerjaan itu. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun selama berada disini"

Sungmin mendesah, ekor matanya melirik kearah Yesung yang berjalan cepat pada pintu ruang makan, menarik penguncinya setelah ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Setelah terdengar secercah bunyi tanda pintu telah dikunci rapat, pria itu berbalik untuk mendekati Sungmin yang langsung ditatap datar oleh gadis itu.

"Kau boleh bicara" Yesung mengulum senyum. "Aku telah memastikan tidak ada siapapun kecuali kita disekitar sini. Bicaralah, suaramu tidak akan terdengar dari luar sekalipun"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, meremas ujung jaket hitam tebal yang ia temukan secara tergesa-gesa dari lemari pakaian Kyuhyun pagi tadi. Entah mengapa, Sungmin merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lalu pandangan matanya memburam. Ia menangis, dan ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia tidak tahu menangisi siapa. Ingatannya memutar pada kejadian pagi ini, saat ia pertama kali membuka kedua matanya, Sungmin merasa seperti orang linglung yang lupa ingatan. Ia terbangun dengan seluruh tubuh yang pegal, terlebih lagi di area selangkangannya. Saat gadis itu berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, barulah ia mengetahui bahwa ia terbaring di ranjang Kyuhyun semalaman, terlebih ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menjadi isteri seseorang! Aroma maskulin khas pria dan aroma seks yang kuat menyerbu indera penciumannya saat Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah pancuran shower. Ia tidak mengenali aroma tubuhnya sendiri, gilanya aroma asing yang melekat di sekujur tubuhnya ini membuat dadanya menghangat.

Padahal Sungmin telah sadar sedari tadi,

Bahwa ia bukanlah gadis perawan lagi. Keperawanannya telah direnggut oleh "si pemilik aroma asing" itu.

"Aku mohon" Lamat-lamat suara lirih Sungmin berubah menjadi isak. Gadis itu menangkup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak mau jika Yesung melihat ia menangis. Sungmin ingin menghentikan tangisnya, buat apa ia menangis? Semakin ia ingin berhenti, semakin kuatlah isakkan tangisnya. Untuk apa aku menangis? Sungmin bermonolog dalam hatinya, masih tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tidak merasa sedih walaupun keperawananannya hilang, ia sama sekali tidak merasa sedih!

Berhentilah menangis! Sungmin menjerit dalam hati, namun sayang, hati kecilnya tidak bersepakat dengan perintah otaknya. Hatinya memaksanya untuk menangis, memaksanya untuk bersedih, hatinya memaksanya untuk patah hati.

Hatinya sedari tadi berteriak nama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?" Wajah Yesung berubah memutih. Ia ingin merengkuh Sungmin dama pelukannya, seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pria gentle yang menenangkan seorang perempuan yang bersedih. Namun Yesung tidak boleh melakukannya. Sungmin adalah hak milik tuan mudanya, dan Yesung tidak mau mengambil resiko!

"Aku mohon, katakanlah sejujurnya" Bibir Sungmin bergetar, air mata masih megaliri wajahnya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia menangisi Cho Kyuhyun? Mengapa ia menangisi pria itu? Apa sebabnya? Bersedihkah ia karena ia telah menjadi isteri seorang pria asing yang dinyatakan telah mati? Sungmin berkali-kali telah menanyai hatinya sedari tadi, namun hatinya membantah! Hatinya sama sekali tidak bersedih akan hal itu. Yang membuat air matanya mengucur deras adalah,

kenyataan bahwa Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun mati.

Ia tidak ingin berhenti berharap bahwa Kyuhyun masih ada.

"Apa yang harus aku ungkapkan padamu, Sungmin? Aku tidak menyimpan rahasia apapun!"

"Aku mohon, katakanlah padaku bahwa Cho Kyuhyun masih hidup! Aku merasakan dia, aku merasakan betapa hangat tubuhnya saat menyentuhku. Aku merasakan hembus napasnya menerpa wajahku. Aku merasakan nyatanya sentuhan yang ia berikan kepadaku. Aku mohon Yesung, katakanlah suamiku masih hidup!"

Batu seakan menikam jantung Yesung, menghantamnya telak hingga seperti meledak. Sungmin seketika langsung merosot kelantai, air matanya masih mengucur deras tak henti dan isakkannya masih melantang, berubah menjadi erangan. Yesung merasakan lemas yang luar biasa hebat melanda seluruh tubuh tegapnya, dan pria itu langsung merosot menyusul Sungmin, menopang tubuh gadis itu untuk tetap bertahan, tidak semakin jatuh. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Yesung menjerit, berusaha untuk meredam perasaan yang mengganjal dari hatinya. Mengapa Sungmin begitu berharap agar Kyuhyun masih hidup?

"Sungmin, tenanglah! Tenangkan dirimu! Tuan Cho telah mati!"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG! CHO KYUHYUN MASIH HIDUP! TIDAK ADA ORANG MATI YANG DAPAT BERNAPAS DAN BERSUHU HANGAT!"

"Sungmin kau melantur! Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan Tuan Cho? Dia telah ma…"

"Hentikan, aku mohon. Jangan sebut kata bahwa ia telah mati lagi" Sungmin terisak, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berusaha menatap Yesung walaupun wajah pria itu terlihat begitu buram dalam pengelihatannya. "Cho Kyuhyun menemuiku semalam dalam wujud seorang pria sehat yang masih hidup! Ia bernapas, ia berbicara, tubuhnya hangat lalu aku dapat merasakan sentuhannya! Bagaimana mungkin ia telah mati!"

"Kau bermimpi, Sungmin" Yesung mendesah berat, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri tegak. "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, Sungmin. Kau seharusnya memiliki kehidupan percintaan yang normal, memilih pasangan hidupmu lalu berbahagia bersama. Aku paham bahwa menikahi mayat bukanlah sebuah permasalahan sepele untuk seorang wanita muda yang normal. Tetapi aku mohon, tetap gunakan akal sehatmu. Tuan Cho telah mati dua minggu yang lalu! Hari ini tepat empat belas hari kematian Tuan Cho, mereka akan menggali mayatnya dan menaruh beberapa kertas jimat dan wangi-wangian kedalam peti matinya siang ini. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Mayat?" Wajah Sungmin menegang, jantungnya kali ini seperti ditikam oleh ribuan jarum panjang. Ia merasakan hatinya remuk, dan semua harapan yang ia tanam kini berubah menjadi semu.

"Ya benar, jika kau merasa kau kuat, kau dapat melihat mayat Tuan Cho yang dikeluarkan dari peti matinya siang ini. Dukun yang menangani pernikahan rohmu dengan Tuan Cho yang akan memimpin upacaranya"

Ya Tuhan. Sungmin berbisik lirih dalam hatinya, beriringan dengan tetesan air mata terakhir yang mengucur dari kedua bola matanya.

Jika keajaiban itu benar-benar ada, bisakah ia singgah sebentar kepadaku?

* * *

 **…**

Sungmin ingin mati. Ia seakan merasa bahwa nyawanya itu terlepas dari raganya sendiri. Setelah ia mengiyakan tawaran Yesung untuk datang melihat mayat Kyuhyun pada upacara empat belas hari kematiannya, Sungmin benar-benar melihat mayat utuh Kyuhyun yang di tempelkan beberapa kertas jimat kuning oleh dukun wanita tempo hari. Dari jauh, Sungmin hanya dapat melihat samar wajah Kyuhyun yang terpejam erat. Kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari aslinya, dan raga itu terbungkus oleh jas hitam rapi yang melekat dengan pas pada tubuhnya. Tak jauh disampingnya, Sungmin melihat Cho Heechul yang menangis meraung di pundak Hangeng, diikuti oleh Donghae yang berdiri kaku menatapi ia lekat sedari tadi.

Gadis itu tidak mempedulikan tatapan Donghae. Semua kecurigaannya tentang Yesung yang menjadi antek-antek Kyuhyun karena menyembunyikan kematian pria itu, semua harapan besarnya agar Kyuhyun benar masih hidup, dan semua rasa percayanya akan keajaiban kini semua pupus.

Kyuhyun, pria yang terasa sangat hangat dan nyata diatasnya semalam kini dapat ia pandangi lagi sebagai seenggok tubuh tanpa nyawa yang terbujur kaku dalam peti mayatnya. Raga itu akan tetap seperti itu selamanya. Bibir itu akan selalu terbungkam dingin, tidak mungkin bisa menciuminya seperti semalam.

Pria itu akan selamanya terus menjadi mayat. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah hidup lagi.

"Kau mencurigai aku, Sungmin?" Yesung berucap lirih, menatapi Sungmin yang tak luput memandangi mayat Kyuhyun yang masih diurus oleh dukun wanita itu. Bohong jika Yesung tidak menyadari seberapa hancur tatapan Sungmin terhadap mayat Kyuhyun. Bohong jika Yesung tidak merasakan seberapa patah hatinya Sungmin. Dan bohong jika Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa Sungmin telah jatuh untuk Kyuhyun.

Yesung tahu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pastilah bertemu semalam hingga gadis itu merasa kehilangan.

"Ya" Sungmin berucap parau. "Aku mencurigaimu sebagai kaki tangan Kyuhyun. Kau menutupi kematian pria itu."

"Aku tidak menutupi apapun" Yesung menghembuskan napasnya berat, menatap simpati kearah Sungmin. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku lega" Sungmin masih menatap nanar kearah peti mati Kyuhyun. Menitikkan setetes air matanya. "Aku lega karena aku tidak perlu lagi berharap pada keajaiban. Aku tahu mereka semua palsu, keajaiban itu tidak nyata. Aku sadar betapa naifnya aku"

Sungmin berusaha memaksakan senyumannya, menatap lagi kearah Yesung yang membeku tegang. Pria itu menutup bungkam bibirnya serapat mungkin.

"Tetapi aku cukup bersyukur setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menahan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun"

Yesung masih bungkam, pria itu tidak mengeluarkan suara barang bisik sekalipun. Pandangan Yesung hanya lurus menatap kearah peti mati Kyuhyun yang kembali terkubur kedalam tanah, sempurna tertimbun jauh di dalam beriringan dengan tertimbunnya perasaan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun.

 _Bagaimana aku dapat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun?_

Bagaimana aku dapat mencintai seseorang yang berwujud semu?

 **…**

* * *

Langit jingga telah bertransformasi menjadi bintang kelap-kelip. Langit telah berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Katakanlah Sungmin perempuan sinting karena sejak siang tadi ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri di depan kuburan Kyuhyun, enggan beranjak dari sana sembari terus menatap kearah batu nisan elegan yang tertanam diatas gundukan tanah kuburannya.

Hatinya melarang untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kini merasa sebagai seorang kekasih yang telah lama mencintai Kyuhyun. Seorang kekasih yang tulus mengasihi pria itu dan secara tiba-tiba mendapat kabar bahwa pria itu mati hari ini. Kakinya terasa lemas untuk beranjak dari sana, padahal gadis itu tau bahwa pandangan matanya mulai kabur karena kegelapan malam yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa yang kauharapkan, brengsek? Berharap jika Cho Kyuhyun menggali kuburannya sendiri dari dalam tanah dan keluar menemuimu?"

Sungmin berbisik lirih, menatap kearah gundukan tanah yang baru digali itu. Apakah ia gila jika dalam hati kecilnya masih menyimpan harap bahwa hal itu mungkin saja terjadi?

"Aku melihat mayatmu" Sungmin berjongkok di depan nisan Kyuhyun, menundukkan wajahnya lalu meraba tanah kecokelatan itu. "Kau terlihat mengerikan, berbeda seperti kau yang kemarin. Kau membuatku ketakutan saat kau menemuiku tiba-tiba, tetapi saat aku melihatmu yang terbaring kaku seperti tadi siang lebih membuatku gentar, Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin kembali terisak. Ia merasakan pening mendera ubun-ubunnya. Jujur, ia merasa takut sekali saat dukun itu memperlihatkan sekilas mayat Kyuhyun dihadapannya siang tadi. Kyuhyun yang tadi terlihat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menciuminya kemarin malam.

"Aku membencimu saat aku melihat mayatmu, kau tahu?"

Sungmin berucap disela-sela tangisnya. Tangisanya terhenti paksa saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Sungmin. Samar-samar, penciuman Sungmin dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang sama persis seperti yang ia dapati pagi tadi, aroma sama yang membuat dadanya menghangat. Aroma sama yang membuat ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Aroma yang membawa otaknya untuk membayangkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau lebih memilih melihat wujudku yang menjadi hantu, begitu? Kau benar-benar perempuan aneh, sayangku"

Dada Sungmin berdentum dengan gila, bertalu-talu disertai dengan sengatan listrik yang menyambar aliran darahnya, Oh Tuhan, suara itu! Nada suara itu! Dengan cepat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya jenaka. Perlahan, jemari Kyuhyun mengarah pada kedua pipi gadis itu, mengelusnya pelan lalu menatap bola mata Sungmin dengan mata obsidiannya yang tajam.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, aku merasa aneh saat melihat kuburanku sendiri" pria itu mengusap tengkuknya kikuk, beralih menatap kearah Sungmin yang membatu memandangnya. "Berbicaralah padaku, jangan berbicara pada kuburan ini. Aku dan mayatku sekarang bukanlah orang yang sama, Sungmin. Mayatku itu tidak akan pernah bisa membalas. Semua ocehanmu itu sia-sia"

Dengan tergesa Sungmin menghambur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, memeluk erat tubuh pria itu sembari meneteskan deras air matanya. Sangat erat, takut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba akan menghilang dari hadapannya lalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri selamanya. "Aku tidak tahu yang mana dirimu sesungguhnya, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun mana yang harus aku percayai. Kyuhyun yang telah menjadi mayat di dalam sini, ataukah Kyuhyun yang telah menjadi arwah namun kelewat nyata untuk kusentuh? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Benarkah kau arwah Cho Kyuhyun, ataukah seorang pria asing yang berupa persis seperti Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun membelai puncak kepala Sungmin, menarik kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar dalam dekapannya. "Kau tidak perlu percaya kepada siapapun. Aku hanya memintamu untuk percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jangan percayai aku, cukup percaya pada cintaku saja. Kau paham?"

"Mengapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Kau membuatku takut karena aku tidak menemukanmu saat aku membuka mata!"

"Sudahkah kubilang padamu jika aku hanya bisa menemuimu saat malam?" Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin. "Oh sayang, aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersamamu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Dunia orang mati hanya mengizinkanku untuk menemuimu saat malam saja"

"Ah" Sungmin mendesah, menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang kelewat hangat di telapak tangannya. "Seperti apa dunia orang mati itu?"

"Well, semuanya gelap. Hanya ada arwah-arwah penasaran yang meminta hal yang sama sepertiku" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan langsung meraih jemari gadis itu, membawanya pada sebuah remasan yang lembut.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku suatu hari nanti? Lalu kapan, kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Sampai kapan arwahmu akan terus bergentayangan, Kyuhyun? Semua yang telah mati akan menghadap ke Tuhan, menentukan surga atau neraka. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan tetap seperti ini sampai kau menginginkan aku untuk pergi" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, makin erat meremas tautan jemari mereka.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin kau pergi?"

"Apakah kau mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu dengan arwah yang hanya dapat datang malam hari?" Kyuhyun menatap nanar kearah Sungmin, menarik punggung tangan Sungmin lalu mengecupinya pelan. "Mari kita berbicara di tempat lain, aku merasa canggung berbincang hal ini di depan kuburanku sendiri"

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin erat, membawa gadis itu untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman lalu menarik Sungmin pada mobil audi hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan pemakaman.

"Aku memiliki apartemen pribadi di daerah Gangnam" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, menatap intens kearah Sungmin. "Bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan malam kita disana?"

"Kau akan menghilang sekarang dan memintaku untuk bertemu dengan kau disana?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sayangku" Kyuhyun terkekeh, memberikan Sungmin kecupan manis yang singkat di bibir. "Sepertinya Kim Yesung memerintahkan seorang supir untuk menungguimu di pemakaman ini. Mintalah kepadanya untuk mengantarmu ke apartemen milikku di Gangnam. Dia sudah tahu yang mana tempatnya. Aku akan ikut bersamamu memasuki mobil itu"

"Apakah dia bisa melihatmu?"

"Tidak, sayang" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya kau yang dapat merasakan dan melihat aku. Cobalah"

Dengan ragu Sungmin mendekat kearah supir itu, yang langsung membungkukkan badannya saat menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Nyonya muda, anda membuat saya khawatir. Apa yang anda lakukan di dalam sana sedari siang?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malah menatap ragu kearah Kyuhyun yang memberikannya aba-aba untuk segera memasuki mobil.

"Biarkan orang ini memberitahu anda kemana tujuanku selanjutnya" Sungmin berujar cepat, melirik kearah Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah pria itu.

"Maaf nyonya muda, saya tidak tahu siapa orang yang anda maksudkan. Anda hanya menunjuk angin kosong"

Sungmin membelakkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan secarik perasaan takut mulai mulai menjalari dirinya. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh gadis itu, membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat lalu menggiring Sungmin pada pintu mobil yang segera dibukakan oleh supir berumur itu.

"Sungminku yang keras kepala" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mereka telah duduk dengan nyaman pada kursi penumpang. Dirinya beralih untuk mendudukkan Sungmin diatas pahanya, memeluk perut rata Sungmin dari belakang dengan wajahnya yang dibenamkan pada ceruk leher Sungmin. "Dia tidak dapat melihat atau mendengarku, sayang"

"Hentikan!" Sungmin membentak kecil, berusaha menyingkirkan diri dari kukungan Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Maaf, nyonya muda?" supir itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melirik ragu kearah Sungmin. "Dengan siapa anda berbicara?"

"Tutup mulut cerewetmu itu jika kau tidak ingin dicap sebagai perempuan aneh" Kyuhyun terkikik, menarik dagu Sungmin lalu menyambar bibir gadis itu, melumat bibir bawahnya dengan ganas lalu menjilatinya. "Kau hanya perlu diam saat ini, sayang. Kau tidak ingin menakuti supir Park, bukan?"

"Nyonya, kenapa wajah anda terlihat tegang?" supir itu membuka pembiaraan pelan saat mobil mereka perlahan melaju. "Apakah anda ingin pulang?"

"Ah, bawa saya ke… ah!"

Sungmin mendesah saat jemari Kyuhyun meraba nakal paha telanjangnya yang tersebunyi dibalik rok merah muda selututnya, mengelus nakal paha dalam Sungmin lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk menggoda kewanitaan Sungmin yang terbungkus oleh celana dalam gadis itu, membuat Sungmin menggelinjang gelisah diatas paha Kyuhyun. Untung saja keadaan mobil yang gelap membuat supir itu tidak dapat melihat pemandangan apa yang terpampang dari pinggul hinga ujung kaki Sungmin, termasuk rok gadis itu yang telah tersingkap.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, nyonya?"

Sebisa mungkin Sungmin menahan desahannya saat Kyuhyun meniupkan napas pada lubang telinga Sungmin, mengecupi leher jenjang Sungmin lalu masih mengorek nakal belahan vagina Sungmin yang mulai basah menjiplak celana dalamnya. Sungmin ingin menjerit agar Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi kurang ajarnya, namun langsung diurungkan gadis itu karena takut supir Park akan berprasangka aneh pada dirinya. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat melihat atau mendengar Kyuhyun, hanya dirinya!

"Apartemen Kyuhyun… di daerah Gangnam"

Dengan tertatih Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, menahan desahannya untuk tidak keluar saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai membuka celana dalamnya, membelai pelan belahan vagina Sungmin yang tidak tertutup apapun. Dengan seringaian, Kyuhyun langsung mencelupkan telunjuknya pada belahan kewanitaan Sungmin, memasuk-keluarkan jari itu dari lubang Sungmin dan mengaduk-ngaduknya dengan liar, seperti ingin menumbuk habis kewanitaan itu. Sungmin mati-matian menahan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya, membekap erat mulutnya agar tidak terbuka atau mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Kyuhyun sudah gila! Pria itu tidak memiliki akal sehat lagi walaupun ia telah mati sekalipun! Bagaimana mungkin pria itu melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di depan orang seperti supir Park?

Sungmin merasakan vaginanya basah, dan rasa aneh mulai menjalari tubuhnya hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Saat Kyuhyun menyadari vagina Sungmin telah berkedut hebat, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dari jepitan vagina Sungmin, menaikkan celana dalam Sungmin yang sempat melorot hingga terpasang sempurna lalu menurunkan gadis itu dari pangkuannya. Dirinya menyeringai sekilas sebelum akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya, mengecupi bibir Sungmin singkat, mengarahkan telunjuknya yang telah basah akan cairan Sungmin lalu mengulumnya kilat.

"Kita lanjutkan di apartemenku, jangan bersuara" Kyuhyun berbisik teramat pelan ditelinga Sungmin, lalu beralih untuk mengecup pipi perempuan itu. "Malam ini sepertinya akan mengasyikkan, sayangku"

Sungmin memilih untuk bungkam, jantungnya masih berdetak dan vaginanya berkedut dengan gila. Kyuhyun terkekeh, menarik pundak Sungmin agar tubuh gadis itu menempel kearahnya, lalu mengelus sayang puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Rasanya mengganjal ya?" Kyuhyun menatap iba kearah Sungmin, namun dihiasi seringaian seram dari pria itu. Napas Sungmin tercekat saat mobil yang ia tumpangi telah memasuki daerah apartemen Gangnam, yang disertai anggukan kecil Kyuhyun saat kedua bola mata Sungmin menyiratkan tatapan 'apakah-ini-apartemenmu'?

"Sudah sampai, nyonya muda"

Dengan kikuk dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, dengan tergesa Sungmin melangkah keluar dari mobil audi hitam itu, diiringi Kyuhyun yang mengikuti dirinya dari belakang.

"Nyonya, mari saya antar untuk menggunakan lift privat di belakang apartemen. Sebagai nyonya muda Cho, anda tidak boleh menggunakan lift publik"

Dengan gugup supir Park mengiring Sungmin yang mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Jemarinya masih digenggam erat dengan Kyuhyun sedari mereka melangkah keluar dari mobil. Entah hanya firasat atau apa, Sungmin dapat menangkap ekor mata supir Park yang bergerak-gerak gelisah menatap kearah dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa anda terlihat gelisah, supir Park?"

Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ketika dentingan lift terhenti di lantai tujuh belas, lantai yang dikata supir Park sebagai lantai apartemen pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Saya baik-baik saja, nyonya muda. Silakan ikut saya. Akan saya hantar ke apartemen Tuan Cho"

Dari belakang, Sungmin mendengar jelas dengusan kencang Kyuhyun saat mereka melewati beberapa pintu kamar, hingga akhirnya berhenti pada pintu hitam besar yang terdapat seperti tombol sandi di pinggir pintunya.

"Saya permisi"

Supir Park segera membalikkan badannya, berlari pelan menuju kearah lift hingga akhirnya tubuh pria itu tidak terlihat lagi. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat, diliriknya Sungmin yang mematung menatapnya tajam.

"Dengusanmu barusan seakan membuat supir Park ketakutan, kau tahu?"

"Bicara apa kau? dia tidak bisa mendengarku" Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya enteng, menunjuk kearah tombol sandi yang terpajang manis dipinggiran pintu apartemennya. "Tekan kata sandi itu untukku, sayang"

"Mengapa tidak kau lakukan saja sendiri?"

"Aku tidak dapat menyentuh benda apapun"

Sungmin sukses mengerutkan dahinya dalam, melirik kearah Kyuhyun dengan curiga sebelum akhirnya menempelkan telunjuknya pada tombol-tombol angka itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kata sandimu!"

"Tanggal ulangtahunmu" Kyuhyun berucap datar. "Masukkan tanggal ulangtahunmu. Itu kata sandi apartemenku"

"Mengapa kau menjadikan ulang tahunku sebagai kata sandi?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun berbisik mesra sebelum akhirnya membuat jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak lancang.

 **…**

* * *

 _Bersambung ke_ ** _5_**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

 **…**

* * *

"Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Sungmin heran, menyadari tidak ada pergerakan berarti setelah ia mengatakan kalimat cinta dengan enteng di hadapan gadis itu. Saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyentuh pundak Sungmin, secepat kilat Sungmin mengelak, segera menekan tombol kata sandi yang Kyuhyun ucap sebagai tanggal ulang tahunnya, mendahului pria itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tidak suka mendengar pernyataan cintaku?"

Pria itu menghela napas, membuntuti Sungmin bak anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Sungmin melirik sebentar kebelakang, mendapati bahwa Kyuhyun tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk menutup pintu apartemen. Apa yang ada di dalam kepala pria itu? Bagaimana jika ada pencuri masuk?

"Kau mau seluruh perabotanmu habis digarap maling?" Sungmin berdecak. "Tutup pintunya!"

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuh barang apapun, sayangku" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin jengah. "Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu berulang-ulang?"

Aneh. Batin Sungmin, gadis itu dengan cepat berlari kearah pintu dan menguncinya dengan rapat. Jika memang benar Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyentuh barang apapun dan hanya dapat menyentuh dirinya, Kyuhyun dapat menanggalkan celana dalamnya dengan mudah! Bukankah ini pertanda bahwa pria itu sebenarnya bisa menyentuh barang?

"Kau bahkan bisa menanggalkan celana dalamku di mobil tadi!"

"Karena kau yang memakainya. Aku bisa menyentuh hal yang berhubungan denganmu"

"Maksudmu seperti benda yang aku pakai?"

"Sejenisnya" Kyuhyun menarik bibir, bersedekap menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Buku catatanmu telah berada ditempatnya, padahal sewaktu kau tiba-tiba datang saat lampu padam, buku itu aku jatuhkan kelantai. Kaukah yang memungutnya?"

"Terkadang banyak bertanya bisa menyesatkanmu, sayang" Kyuhyun menggeram sebentar, menarik pergelangan Sungmin kencang dan menuntun gadis itu mendekati sofa merah marun panjang miliknya yang terletak di dekat televisi. Dengan gesit pria itu menghempaskan tubuh mungil Sungmin diatasnya, menindih tubuh itu dengan sekali terkam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin membuatmu bungkam karena terlalu banyak bertanya!"

"Aku hanya merasa janggal padamu" Sungmin mendesah, berusaha melarikan diri dari kukungan Kyuhyun. Disaat Sungmin ingin bangkit dan mendorong dada Kyuhyun, pria itu malah membelit pergelangan kakinya.

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan!"

"Diamlah, Sungmin! Jangan memberontak!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" Sungmin menghela napas kencang. Tiba-tiba saja rasa keraguan yang ia miliki telah sampai ke batas maksimal. Rasa keraguan yang lebih besar dibandingkan pagi tadi, disaat ia mendesak Yesung untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. "Aku tidak percaya kau adalah arwah!"

"Sungmin" Suara Kyuhyun memanggil namanya berat. "Aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa diriku ini telah mati!"

"Terlalu banyak kejanggalan yang aku temukan dari kau!" Sungmin sedikit membentak. "Keraguanku semakin menguat saat aku melihat supir Park. Dia nampak gelisah saat kau mendengus dari belakang, setelah keluar dari lift. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa Supir Park bisa melihat dan mendengarmu!"

"Orang tua itu memang terlihat selalu gelisah setiap saat" Kyuhyun mendecih. "Jangan hanya karena pergerakan yang tolol kau bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu yang asal tebak seperti itu"

"Tatap aku!" Sungmin menaikkan nada suaranya, mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. "Siapa dirimu? Apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun yang masih hidup dan mayat itu adalah orang yang menyerupai dirimu, ataukah sebaliknya?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Sungmin mengernyitkan alis saat Kyuhyun membuang muka, memutuskan tatapan intens mereka hingga tangkupan tangan Sungmin terlepas. "Tatapanmu itu membuat gairahku meledak!"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Baiklah" Pria itu menghembuskan napas kasar. "Kau pasti mengira bahwa aku bukanlah Kyuhyun yang kau tahu. Aku adalah seorang pria asing yang berwajah mirip sepertinya, bukankah begitu?" Kyuhyun beralih menghunuskan tatapannya kepada bola mata jernih milik Sungmin. "Tetapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu sayang, walaupun persepsimu itu masuk akal. Aku menyadari bahwa aku memang Cho Kyuhyun, dan mayat yang kau lihat siang tadi di dalam peti mati juga adalah aku. Aku bukan orang lain yang kau curigai"

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya" Sungmin memekik saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, langsung melahap bibir bawah Sungmin dan menyesapnya dengan rakus, membungkam bibir gadis itu hingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara lenguhan dan kecipak erotis.

"Apalagi rencana yang timbul dari kepala cantikmu itu?" Kyuhyun mendengus saat Sungmin berhasil melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka. Pria itu tersenyum saat melirik Sungmin yang seperti kepayahan menarik napas.

"Pakaianmu" Sungmin menatap nanar kearah kemeja putih yang Kyuhyun kenakan, pakaian yang Sungmin ingat sama persis seperti yang pria itu pakai untuk mengunjunginya pertama kali. "Kau tidak dapat mengenakan pakaian yang lain?"

"Kau bosan melihatnya?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kemeja ini yang aku kenakan saat aku ditembak mati"

"Oh?" Sungmin membelakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi menggigil. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu kalau pria itu mati dengan cara seperti itu!

"Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa ada yang ingin menembakmu?"

"Kau lihat ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat kearah dada kirinya, seketika pandangan Sungmin melebar saat ia baru menyadari noda merah yang cukup lebar menghiasi kemeja putih Kyuhyun. "Aku ditembak disini, tepat mengenai jantungku. Seseorang menembakku saat aku meninjau lahan kosong yang ingin aku bangun menjadi hotel di Dubai, lalu aku mati di tempat." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat mendapati kedua bola mata Sungmin berair. Terlihat sekali bahwa gadis itu seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Mengapa kau ingin menangis, sayang?"

"Apakah sakit?" Perlahan, tetesan bulir bening mengucur dari bola matanya, dan gadis itu menyentuh bagian kemeja Kyuhyun yang ternodai oleh warna merah pekat yang cukup besar walaupun dengan jemari bergetar. "Semuanya ini darah?"

"Oh sayangku" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Sungmin, dijilatinya tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari wajah gadis pujaannya itu. Asin, Kyuhyun masih mengenal dengan jelas rasa itu. Ia masih mengenal semua rasa yang tertempel di permukaan lidahnya semenjak ia akhirnya bisa berinteraksi dengan Sungmin. Rasa manis dan asin sekaligus. Manis saat ia mengecapi permukaan bibir Sungmin, dan rasa asin saat ia ingin meredam air mata yang ia akui sangat ia benci jika mengucur dari bola mata gadis itu. "Aku tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rasanya sakit. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ini bukanlah peluru pertama yang menembusi tubuhku, badanku sering ditembak dan ditikam berulang-ulang. Rumah sakit sudah seperti rumah kedua buatku. Tetapi kali ini sepertinya aku tidak beruntung" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi putih Sungmin yang basah dengan sayang. "Aku akan mencari siapa dalang dibalik kematianku itu"

"Maaf, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang" Sungmin membuang wajah dari Kyuhyun. "Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya saat pertama kali kau melakukannya kemarin"

"Bagaimana kau dapat menyadarinya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh, beralih mengecup kilat dahi Sungmin. "Kau bahkan terus-terusan menutup mata saat kita melakukan seks!"

"Bisakah kau membuka kemejamu? Aku ingin melihat dalamnya"

"Seharusnya kau sudah melihatnya saat kita bersetubuh" Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan. "Walaupun aku telah menjadi arwah, aku bahkan bisa membuka pakaian!"

"Mengapa seperti terdapat bekas jahitan?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening saat kemeja putih berlumur darah itu tanggal dari badan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan tubuh atas polos Kyuhyun dan segaris luka parut yang seperti jahitan di dada kirinya. "Apakah di dunia orang mati menerima operasi bedah?"

"Entahlah, sudah menjadi seperti ini" Kyuhyun berucap cepat. "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Bisa jadi mereka menjahit mayatku sebelum mereka menguburkannya sehingga berimbas kepadaku"

Kyuhyun tidak berucap apapun lagi setelahnya. Pria itu malah beranjak dari atas tubuh Sungmin, mendudukkan dirinya tegap lalu menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

"Duduk disini" Kyuhyun berucap tegas, menepuk kedua pahanya. "Seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam panas kita yang kedua, sayang. Tetapi kita malah membincangkan hal seperti ini"

"Tidak" Sungmin menggeleng, dengan cepat ia beranjak meninggalkan sofa merah marun itu. "Aku tidak mau"

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun membentak. "Kau isteriku, apa salahnya jika kau menurut dengan suamimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak suka melakukannya" Sungmin menggeleng. "Sakit"

"Itu karena kau masih perawan, sayang" tatapan Kyuhyun yang mengeras mulai berubah lunak. "Bukankah kau telah mencapai puncak kenikmatanmu kemarin? Bukankah rasanya nikmat walaupun sakit sebentar?"

"Apanya yang puncak kenikmatan? Aku merasa seperti kencing"

"Ah" Kyuhyun tertawa. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, itu bukan kencing, tapi cairan cintamu!"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya" Sungmin merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Pembicaraan vulgar yang sering Kyuhyun pancing seperti ini entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh. "Bagaimana kau malam ini kita berbagi kisah saja?"

"Kisah macam apa yang ingin kau bagi?" Kyuhyun menyeringai nakal. "Duduk disini, Sungmin. Kau terlalu jauh!" Kyuhyun berucap tegas sambal terus menepuk kedua pahanya. "Apa susahnya menurut?"

"Aku bisa duduk disebelahmu" Sungmin berucap kesal. "Mengapa harus di pahamu?"

"Karena kau milikku. Aku berhak mengatur apapun yang menjadi milikku!"

"Aku bukan barang!"

"Ya, memang" Kyuhyun menatap intens kearah Sungmin saat raut wajah gadis itu berubah. Terlihat semakin bertambah kesal. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku sepenuhnya walaupun kau suamiku!"

"Ah ya, aku ingat jika aku mengawini perempuan pembangkang" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Kau semakin membuatku tergila-gila padamu, Sungmin"

"Aku ingin langsung bertanya saja" Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk persis disebelah Kyuhyun, mendatangi sofa merah marun yang sama. "Sudah berapa lama kau, Donghae dan Yesung berteman?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka. "Kau tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ya, awalnya begitu" Sungmin terkikik geli saat melirik rahang Kyuhyun yang mengeras. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "APA YANG KAU BILANG? KAU MILIKKU!" Kyuhyun berteriak, bercap nyalang kearah Sungmin.

"Awalnya aku tertarik dengan seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun saat melihat foto mereka bertiga" Sungmin menaikkan kedua bahu, acuh tak acuh, dan raut wajah marah Kyuhyun berubah seketika menjadi raut wajah tolol. "Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi"

"Oh begitu" Kyuhyun berusaha meredam detakkan jantungnya yang menggila. Sesuatu yang selalu akan muncul apabila Sungmin mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis seperti saat ini. Detakkan yang paling kencang yang pernah ia rasakan selama ia hidup. "Lalu mengapa Lee Sungmin tidak tertarik kepada Cho Kyuhyun lagi?"

Sungmin bergidik saat tiba-tiba nada suara Kyuhyun berubah, seperti dimainkan dan terdengar seperti rengekkan seorang bocah yang mengingini permen kapas. Menggelikan di mata dan telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun baginya sangat tidak cocok melakukan hal semacam itu.

Namun Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya, melakukan hal seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan nada suara manja yang menjijikan pada seseorang. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara seperti ini di depan ibu dan ayahnya sendiri. Sejak ia balita sampai sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluarkan nada suara ataupun tingkah aneh di depan setiap orang. Ia terlewat kaku, semua orang mengomentari hal yang sama sejak Heechul mengantarnya masuk ke taman kanak-kanak hingga sekolah menengah. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan tingkah kekanakan yang konyol walaupun hal itu wajar dilakukan oleh bocah taman kanak-kanak.

Tetapi, Kyuhyun juga tidak paham mengapa ia bisa menjadi lebih lepas didepan Sungmin. Ia menyadari ia bisa tersenyum lebar seperti orang tolol saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Berdekatan dengan gadis itu membuat dada Kyuhyun seperti tergelitik, seperti merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap di dalam perut dan dadanya. Ada sensasi aneh saat ia melihat ataupun berdekatan dengan Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sensasi tersebut. Benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuat candu.

"Suaramu terdengar menggelikan, seperti banci" Sungmin mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun. "Lihatlah kulitku, merinding karenamu. Aku tidak percaya orang lurus sepertimu dapat mengeluarkan suara seperti itu"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa perkataan Sungmin itu serius, sama sekali tidak ada nada bercanda di dalamnya. Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang pernah mengatainya di depan, apalagi mengatainya seperti 'banci'. Mana berani orang lain mengatainya seperti itu?

Hanya Lee Sungmin-nya lah yang selalu berani.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau masih berani mengatai aku banci jika aku masih hidup?" Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Atau karena aku sudah mati, kau jadi merasa bebas mengataiku macam-macam?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Sungmin mendecih. "Mau kau masih hidup atau sudah mati, jika kau bertingkah menjijikan dan kurang ajar, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengataimu!"

Degup jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdentum gila.

Ah, kau benar-benar perempuan sialan, Lee Sungmin. Kau membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu.

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, menarik Sungmin hingga gadis itu berhasil mendaratkan pantat di atas pahanya. "Kenapa kau menarik kembali rasa ketertarikanmu itu padaku, hm?" ucapnya mesra sembari mengendus ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Karena kau kurang ajar!" Sungmin memekik pelan, mendorong kening Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari lehernya. "Wajahmu terlihat polos, tetapi kenyataanya malah terlihat seperti iblis! Penampilanmu itu menipu, kau tahu?"

"Oh, jadi kau tertarik pada tatapan pertama?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jenaka. "Kau melihat foto yang berada di samping tempat tidurku ya?"

"Ya" Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun mulai melanjutkan aksinya untuk menghirup dalam leher Sungmin. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun malah melingkarkan tangannya kepada pinggang Sungmin, membuat tubuh gadis itu malah semakin menempel kearahnya. "Jadi kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Donghae terlihat seperti membenciku saat aku menerima tawarannya untuk menikah denganmu" Sungmin menghela napas. "Mengapa, Kyuhyun?"

"Kau takut dibenci olehnya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku merasa Donghae adalah pria yang baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba?"

"Apakah kau menikahiku karena uang, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menatap sayu pada wajah Sungmin. Sungmin terlonjak saat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang hebat.

Sungmin bungkam. Memang benar, ia menikahi Kyuhyun hanya karena uang. Karena ayahnya! Tidak ada orang yang mau menikahi seseorang yang telah mati termasuk Sungmin! Tetapi, apakah pria ini akan sakit hati jika Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan? Sebenarnya, Sungmin tidak menyesal menikahi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bersedih menikahi pria itu walaupun Sungmin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun telah benar-benar mati. Ia merasa nyaman, merasa hangat, dan merasa terlindungi apabila arwah Kyuhyun yang terlihat 'nyata' itu berada di dekatnya. Sungmin merasakan bahwa ia benar-benar masuk kedalam dunia perkawinan yang sesungguhnya saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, saat Kyuhyun menggodanya.

Sebenarnya aku salah jika menganggap ini benar-benar perkawinan asli. Sungmin membantin pelan. Bagaimanapun, pria di hadapannya ini adalah arwah bukan? Perkawinan antara manusia dan arwah, mana bisa sempurna?

Sungmin harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun akan dengan mudah meninggalkannya sendiri tiba-tiba.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika arwah Kyuhyun yang menyentuhnya ini lenyap, selamanya.

"Tidak, jangan dijawab" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat diatas bibir Sungmin, menyentuh permukaan bibir gadis itu saat ia ingin membuka suara. "Aku mengerti, tak apa. Kau tahu, Sungminku? Apapun alasanmu mengawiniku, aku tetap merasa bersyukur dan menjadi pria paling beruntung di seluruh muka bumi. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi tentang alasanmu itu"

Kyuhyun berbohong jika perasaannya saat ini baik-baik saja Pria itu merasakan sakit yang menghunus di dadanya. Rasa patah hati. Ia tahu sampai kapanpun, hati Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh sepenuhnya untuk dirinya. Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa seratus persen mencintai Kyuhyun. Mana ada wanita normal yang menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk "arwah yang tidak jelas"?

Tetapi tak masalah, Kyuhyun tidak peduli apapun alasan Sungmin. Mau gadis itu mengeruk seluruh hartanya sekalipun, Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing. Toh ia menyerahkan seluruh hartanya dalam surat wasiat kepada Sungmin. Memang itu bukan tujuannya? Kyuhyun akan memberikan apapun, akan mengorbankan apapun untuk bisa memiliki Sungmin.

Ya apapun, termasuk menempuh cara ini.

Tetapi, apakah kau tidak menyesal, sayang? Kyuhyun berbisik dalam hati, menatap Sungmin yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Apakah kau tidak menyesal menyerahkan keperawananmu untukku?

Dan, uang lima puluh juta won itu. Mau kau habiskan untuk apa?

"Kau mau jawabannya tidak?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Mau kuceritakan mengapa aku bisa mengenal Donghae dan Yesung?"

"Ya" Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ceritakanlah kalau begitu"

"Satu ciuman untuk satu jawaban" Kyuhyun menyeringai, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. "Cium aku disini, lumat memakai bibir dan lidahmu. Langsung aku ceritakan secara detail"

"Tidak mau!" wajah Sungmin memerah. "Kau ini kapan bisa berhenti bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu?"

"Apa salahnya dengan isteriku sendiri?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya malas. "Ayolah, satu ciuman saja, apa susahnya? Kau tahu, sayang? Sewaktu aku hidup bibirku ini menjadi mimpi indah untuk para gadis di luar sana. Rasanya masih sama kok sewaktu aku hidup"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, menjauhkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu menempel kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah lupakan saja, aku tidak tertarik lagi mendengar ceritanya, aku…. Emph!"

Secara mendadak, bibir Kyuhyun langsung menabrak bibirnya, dan Kyuhyun melumatnya seperti orang kesetanan, menyesap bibir itu tanpa ampun dan menggigiti nya pelan. Dengan bergairah, Kyuhun memaksa lidahnya untuk menerobos masuk kedalam celah bibir Sungmin, tersenyum tipis saat ia berhasil membelit lidah Sungmin dan melakukan pertarungan lidah yang sangat mengasyikkan untuknya.

Ini terlalu terbakar, terlalu panas, terlalu bergairah. Berciuman dengan Sungmin saja membuat gairahnya meledak-ledak seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mengerang saat gadis itu berhasil menjauhkan lumatan bibirnya, hingga suara kecipak yang erotis itu menghilang seketika. Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin yang terlah memerah dengan ibu jarinya lalu tertawa saat Sungmin menatapnya kelewat kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan menampilkan raut wajah kesal seperti itu. Itu hanya ciuman, sayang. Kita bahkan telah melakukan yang lebih dari ini"

Sungmin mendengus, hatinya benar-benar dongkol. Pria ini selalu seenaknya dengan Sungmin, pasti akan melakukan 'hal yang tidak senonoh' secara mendadak pada dirinya. Sungmin belum terbiasa, dan ia tidak terlalu kecanduan dengan seks. Memang benar, ia merasakan perasaan nikmat yang melandanya saat hubungan seksnya dengan Kyuhyun semalam, tetapi ia tidak ngotot ingin melakukannya lagi. Tidak melakukannya juga tidak apa, Sungmin masih dapat bertahan hidup dengan sehat.

Tetapi Kyuhyun, pria ini seperti haus akan sentuhan darinya. Sungmin ingin tahu apakah sewaktu Kyuhyun hidup ia sering melakukan hal ini dengan banyak gadis atau tidak. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu, menahan Sungmin yang ingin melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah….." perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika. Pria itu terlihat ragu. "Bisakah kau kembali tertarik kepadaku?"

Sungmin dengan cepat memutar balikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan Sungmin mendapati kembali luka parut yang bertengger pada dada kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih bertelanjang dada, dan kemeja putih berlumur darah itu masih tergeletak manis di lantai dekat mereka.

Tertarik kembali kepada Kyuhyun?

Aku malah hampir jatuh padamu. Sungmin menghela napas lalu dengan tegas menguatkan kembali hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh goyah.

"Aku tidak berani tertarik padamu, Kyuhyun" Sungmin mendesah. "Apalagi jatuh cinta padamu, aku tidak berani"

Kyuhyun membantu. Cengkeraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin masih menguat, malah lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak mau bermain cinta dengan arwah. Kita berbeda dimensi, berbeda alam, walaupun kau terlihat nyata sekalipun. Aku tidak akan mungkin tertarik dalam artian yang sebenarnya padamu"

"Jika aku masih hidup, apakah kau mau mencitaiku?" Sungmin bersumpah melihat kilatan berapi-api dari bola mata Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya semakin perih akibat cengkeraman Kyuhyun yang seperti menancapkan seluruh kukunya pada kulit Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin ini akan berbeda jika kau masih menjadi manusia"

Kyuhyun tidak berucap apapun setelahnya. Pria itu langsung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan memungut kemeja putihnya dari lantai, memakainya cepat dan mengancingkannya. Pandangan Sungmin benar-benar tak lepas dari bundaran bercak merah yang menghiasi bagian dada kiri Kyuhyun.

 _Oh Kyuhyun, bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu?_

 _Bagaimana jika saat aku cinta mati padamu, lalu kau tiba-tiba lenyap?_

 _Lebih baik perasaan itu tidak pernah tumbuh sekalian, bukan?_

 **…**

* * *

Sungmin tak henti-hentinya merutuki diri sendiri. Saat ia membuka mata karena cukup terusik oleh bias-bias cahaya terang yang membuatnya risih, ia terbangun dengan kondisi terbaring di atas ranjang apartemen Kyuhyun dengan nyaman. Sungmin malah mendapati bahwa pria itu telah lenyap, tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Sungmin menyesal, seharusnya ia menghabiskan malamnya untuk berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus Kyuhyun jawab sebagai obat dari keraguannya. Tetapi, setelah permintaan dari Kyuhyun agar Sungmin kembali tertarik padanya semalam membuat Sungmin menjadi tidak enak dengan pria itu, yang dilakukan Sungmin malah menuju kamar tidur Kyuhyun dan berbaring di atas ranjang besar pria itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang sendiri di ruang tamu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sungmin mulai mengantuk, tidak tahan lalu memejamkan mata hingga pagi. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menghilang!

Bagaimana jika kau tidak kembali lagi, Kyuhyun? Sungmin mendesah, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu dari dalam benaknya dan setelahnya menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Pagi tadi pula, saat isi otak Sungmin terbayang-bayang akan Kyuhyun, suster Kibum menelepon ponselnya, mengatakan bahwa ayahnya akan segera di operasi siang ini. Tentu saja Sungmin dengan secepat kilat melesat menuju rumah sakit, bersumpah untuk menunggui ayahnya sampai operasi tersebut lancar.

"Sungmin, mereka telah memasukkan Tuan Lee kedalam kamar operasi"

Suster Kibum menghampiri Sungmin yang memasuki koridor ruang operasi dengan tergesa, lekas menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Biaya operasi untuk Tuan Lee telah diterima oleh bagian administrasi. Oleh sebab itu aku memerintahkan mereka mengoperasi Tuan Lee sesegera mungkin. Kita tidak boleh menunda-nunda, Sungmin!"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Suster" Sungmin tersenyum tipis, menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Suster Kibum yang menempel di pundaknya. "Anda terlalu baik hati untuk saya dan ayah. Bagaimana kami bisa membalas kebaikan anda?"

"Aku telah menganggap kau sebagai puteriku sendiri, Sungmin" Suster Kibum tertawa, lalu menatap cemas kearah Sungmin. "Benarkah kau mendapat uang dengan mengawini mayat itu, Sungmin?" Suster Kibum menangkup kedua sisi pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Oh Tuhan, kau telah menikah dengannya?"

"Ya" Sungmin tersenyum sayu. "Saya telah menikah dengannya, suster. Kami menikah dengan ritual pernikahan roh. Oleh sebab itu saya dapat membayar operasi ayah"

"Keluarga mayat itu, apakah sekaya itu?"

"Ya, mereka adalah keluarga konglomerat" Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Tetapi saya tidak meminta uang itu, suster. Saya meminjamnya. Saya tidak mau meminta"

"Mengapa tidak kau ambil saja, sayang?" Suster Kibum merasakan dadanya tertusuk saat melihat raut wajah lelah gadis itu. "Kau berhak menerimanya, itu adalah uang kompensasi dari pernikahan mu!"

"Saya bukanlah siapa-siapa, suster. Saya tidak mau menerima uang sebanyak itu secara cuma-cuma dan terikat selamanya dari keluarga itu" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya jika saya meminjam dan dapat melunasi lima puluh juta won itu, mereka tidak dapat menahan saya lebih lama di dalam sana."

"Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaanmu, Sungmin" Suster Kibum dengan cepat langsung membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Tuhan akan membalas semua kebaikan dan pengorbananmu!"

"Suster" Sungmin tiba-tiba memanggil Suster Kibum dengan suara yang lirih, setelahnya Suster Kibum merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menetesi pundak kirinya. "Saya takut.." Sungmin berucap parau. "Bagaimana ini, suster? Ada begitu banyak hal yang membuat saya gentar saat ini. Saya takut mereka meninggalkan saya"

Sungmin menangis, dan ini adalah kedua kalinya suster Kibum menyaksikkan gadis itu menangis. Mereka? Mengapa Sungmin menyebut 'mereka'? Suster Kibum membatin. Wanita itu tidak mau berucap terlalu banyak. Ia hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut, berharap jika belaian tangannya dapat menenangkan hati rapuh Sungmin.

"Saya tidak mau ditinggal, Suster!"

"Oh Sungmin" Suster Kibum menghela napas. Tangisan Sungmin semakin kencang, bahu gadis itu terlihat turun naik menahan isakkan. "Siapakah yang kau tangisi?"

Sungmin semakin terisak. Dia juga tidak tahu siapa seseorang lagi yang ia tangisi. Perkataan itu hanya keluar secara tiba-tiba dari bibirnya, dan ia tidak tahu untuk siapa tangisan itu dilayangkan selain untuk ayahnya.

Ia memang menangisi ayahnya, ia selalu memohon kepada Tuhan agar Tuhan bisa tetap mengizinkan ia bersama dengan ayahnya. Masih dapat bermanja-manja sebagai seorang putri di pelukan ayahnya. Masih ingin membuat ayahnya bangga karena memiliki darah daging seperti dirinya.

Tetapi kata 'mereka' yang barusan ia ucapkan, Sungmin sangat tahu jelas itu bukanlah hanya untuk ayahnya saja.

Hati kecilnya meraung untuk seseorang, memelas agar orang tersebut masih tinggal bersamanya, tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Siapa yang ia tangisi?

"Sungmin?"

"Saya menangisi ayah" Sungmin berbisik lirih. "Saya takut, suster"

"Apakah kau mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat, sayang?" Suster Kibum mengelus punggung Sungmin pelan. "Ceritakanlah padaku"

"Tidak, saya baik-baik saja" Sungmin berucap pelan, meredam isakkannya sekuat mungkin. "Tidak ada yang salah"

Sungmin lalu mebenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Suster Kibum, membiarkan rasa sakit yang menikam dadanya sedari tadi biarlah hanyut, melebur bersama air matanya yang semakin turun membasahi wajahnya.

Nama ayahnya dan nama Cho Kyuhyun masih setia diteriakkan oleh hati kecilnya sedari tadi.

 **…**

* * *

"Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan kening. Hampir saja gelas kertas yang berisikkan Americano panas untuk dirinya dan suster Kibum jatuh menerkam lantai, membiarkan cairan hitam itu tergenang diatasnya. Untungnya, gadis itu berhasil mempererat genggamannya, menjaga kedua gelas kertas itu agar tetap utuh menampung cairan kopi itu.

"Ah, apa kabar, Sungmin?"

Pria itu bertubuh tinggi tegap, memiliki lesung pipi yang sungguh menawan ketika ia tersenyum menatap Sungmin, dan pria itu sama sekali tidak memudarkan senyumannya. Dari bentuk fisiknya, tidak terlihat sama sekali jika tubuh yang terlihat berotot itu masih berstatus seorang bocah sekolah menengah atas, walaupun Sungmin dapat melihat jelas jika pria pemilik senyum dan lesung pipi itu menyandang ransel sekolah hitam di kedua pundaknya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" Sungmin berusaha tersenyum manis walaupun tersimpan rasa keingintahuan yang luar biasa didalam batinnya. Sumpah, dirinya tidak mengenal bocah SMA manapun selama ia hidup. Sungmin tidak memiliki teman sebanyak itu, dan pria ini terlihat terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi teman seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kau membuatku patah hati" pria itu memaparkan mimik wajah yang terlihat sesedih mungkin, dan langsung merebut dua gelas kertas yang Sungmin genggam, memindahkan gelas-gelas itu kedalam genggaman telapak tangannya. "Biar aku yang membawakannya untukmu. Kopi ini panas, aku tidak ingin telapak tanganmu melepuh"

"Maaf, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenalmu" Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku tidak merasa aku pernah berteman dengan seorang bocah SMA"

"Ya Tuhan, kau bahkan menyebut diriku bocah. Aku merasa tersinggung, Sungmin" pria itu terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku tidak ingin membuatmu mati penasaran" pria itu menatap intens kearah Sungmin. "Choi Siwon, pria yang kau tolong satu setengah tahun lalu dari terjangan para preman"

"Oh?" Sungmin membuka sedikit bibirnya, menatap tak percaya kearah pria itu. "Jadi kau adalah pria babak belur yang hampir mati mengenaskan karena dipukuli oleh para preman mabuk itu? Kau… oh ya Tuhan" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan tawa kecil yang tercipta dari bibirnya. "Kukira aku menyelamatkan seorang pria beranak dua!"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi aku masih duduk di tahun terakhir SMA ku" Pria yang memanggil dirinya sebagai Siwon itu makin mengembangkan senyum kearah Sungmin. "Bagaimana bisa kau sepelupa itu, Sungmin? Kau sepertinya berhasil sembilan puluh persen melupakan aku"

"Kau bahkan tidak memperkenalkan dirimu saat itu" Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahu. "Kau hanya bertanya namaku, tetapi saat aku berbalik ingin bertanya, kau malah kabur begitu saja"

"Aku melihat mobil temanku menjemput" raut wajah Siwon berubah kikuk. "Maafkan aku waktu itu, Sungmin"

"Kau ini, tidak diajarkan sopan santun ya?" Sungmin menatap Siwon kesal, dengan segera ia mendekatkan diri menghampiri Siwon, mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah puncak kepala Siwon lalu memukulnya lumayan keras. "Kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, nanti malah terasa seperti bocah TK" Siwon mendengus, meraba-raba puncak kepalanya yang habis ditoyor oleh Sungmin. "Kau ini tipe wanita yang gila hormat ya?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu" Sungmin terkikik. "Mau kakak belikan kau kopi juga, baby Siwon?"

"Sungmin!" Siwon mengerang, dan langsung saja dibalas tawa meledak oleh Sungmin. "Aku benar-benar merutuki umurku sekarang. Untung saja tubuhku tidak terlihat seperti bocah SMA ingusan pada umumnya!"

"Kau terlihat seperti pria karier yang gemar berganti isteri" Sungmin memaparkan raut wajah berpikir. "Kau tumbuh tidak normal, kau tahu?"

"Aku seharusnya berganti pakaian dahulu sebelum kesini" Siwon mendesah. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum sempat berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu waktu itu. Aku berjanji akan menebusnya untukmu!"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak meminta pamrih. Kau belajar saja yang benar untuk kelulusanmu, biar masuk universitas negeri ternama yang kau inginkan! Jangan membunuh waktu dengan berhubungan dengan preman mabuk manapun, mengerti?"

"Ya, aku paham jauh sebelum kau mengeluarkan nasehatmu itu" Siwon menampilkan raut wajah jengah. "Mengapa kau ada disini, Sungmin? Kau sakit?"

"Aku menunggui ayahku. Dia dioperasi hari ini" Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Oh" Siwon terlihat gugup, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku baru saja menjenguk teman, dia kecelakaan lalu lintas"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sungmin menatap cemas kearah Siwon.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Masih hidup, jangan khawatir seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalinya!"

"Rasa simpatiku tinggi" Sungmin menatap lembut kearah Siwon. "Sekarang biarkan aku untuk mengambil kembali kopi itu, gentian tanganmu yang akan melepuh sekarang!"

Siwon terdiam saat Sungmin mengambil alih kedua cangkir kopi itu, dan Siwon mendapati senyum hangat dari Sungmin.

"Aku harus kembali. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Tapi kau masih SMA!"

"Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi" Tiba-tiba raut wajah kesal kekanakan Siwon berganti dengan ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh yang tegas. "Aku berjanji untuk membalas kebaikanmu, bukan?"

"Tidak usah, menolong orang tidak perlu meminta balas" Sungmin menatap serius kearah Siwon. "Kau belajarlah saja yang benar"

"Aku ingin nomor ponselmu!" Siwon menyeletuk. "Biar aku gampang menghubugimu!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus siap diejek temanmu karena menyimpan nomor seorang wanita tua" Sungmin tertawa setelah ia menyebutkan sederet angka nomor ponselnya itu, dan Siwon masih asyik berkutat dengan aplikasi kontak pada ponselnya untuk menyimpan nomor gadis itu baik-baik.

"Bersiaplah" Siwon menyunggingkan senyum mempesona. "Aku akan meneleponmu, bibi"

"Ya, aku tunggu" Sungmin tertawa. "Kau hanya boleh menelepon jika nilai ulanganmu diatas sembilan, bagaimana?"

"Kau seharusnya memberikan syarat yang jauh lebih susah" Siwon melirik jenaka. "Terlalu mudah mendapat nilai sembilan!"

"Dasar sombong!"

"Itu kenyataan!"

"Ah baiklah, aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan wanita tua" Siwon mendengus. "Sebelum meneleponmu, aku akan mengirimkan gambar nilai ulanganku melalui SMS"

"Baiklah" Sungmin tertawa lagi. "Sampai jumpa, bocah! Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik untuk mendapat nilai sembilan!"

"Kau akan kewalahan karena aku pasti akan meneleponmu terus" Siwon menampilkan gurat pongah. "Kalau aku dapat nilai sepuluh, aku akan mengajakmu makan malam, bagaimana?"

"Aku yang akan mentraktirmu jika kau benar dapat sepuluh" Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa, bocah!"

Siwon tersenyum lebar, melambai kearah Sungmin yang ia lihat semakin mulai menjauh lalu menatapi layar ponselnya yang berhasil menyimpan nomor ponsel gadis itu, mengelus layarnya pelan lalu akhirnya memasukkannya kedalam kantong seragamnya.

"Tuan Choi! Saya mencari anda kemana-mana, dokter sudah datang sedari tadi, beliau menunggu anda!"

 **…**

* * *

"Tuan Lee, anda sudah tahu bukan jika Lee Sungmin bukanlah gadis yang anda duga?"

Entah, Donghae tidak menghitung sudah berapa lama ia termangu duduk bak orang idiot di dalam ruang kantornya. Sedari tadi pula, Yesung seakan tak henti menyalahkannya, menyalahkan semua persepsi sok tahu yang ia punya hingga Donghae merasa menjadi pria paling jahat di muka bumi ini.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia berhasil menuduh Sungmin yang bukan-bukan seperti itu? Pastilah gadis itu merasa bingung dan sakit dihadiahi tatapan sinis darinya selama ini. Sungmin bahkan jauh, berbanding terbalik dengan pandangannya selama ini!

"Aku benar-benar tolol" Donghae menyembunyikan separuh wajah dengan telapak tangannya, memutuskan untuk tidak memandang kearah Yesung. "Aku berdosa pada Sungmin"

"Apakah anda akan meminta maaf?"

"Tentu saja!" Donghae mengerang, langsung menatap tajam kearah Yesung. "Dia pasti bingung mengapa aku terlihat seperti membencinya selama ini!"

"Apakah anda menyukai Lee Sungmin?" Yesung berucap datar, menghunus kearah Donghae. "Anda menyukainya saat pertama kali bertemu, dan anda berusaha menutupi rasa suka anda dengan menanamkan persepsi buruk pada Sungmin sehingga anda membencinya. Apakah kesimpulan saya benar?"

Donghae memilih bungkam seperti patung. Hanya helaan napas kasar yang terdengar di penjuru ruangan yang besar itu. "Tidak salah Kyuhyun memilihmu sebagai kaki tangannya" Donghae mendecih. "Kau terlalu pintar, Kim Yesung!"

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan?" Yesung menatap datar kearah Donghae. "Anda akan merebut gadis itu dari sisi Tuan Cho?"

"Kau berpikiran begitu?" Donghae tertawa keras, tawa bak seorang psikopat depresi lalu membanting semua benda yang berada di meja kerjanya hingga berhamburan di lantai, tidak peduli jika benda-benda berbahan keramik dank aca itu akan lebur berkeping-keping. "Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu berpikiran macam itu?"

"Tuan Lee.."

"KATAKAN!" Donghae berteriak, menatap tajam dan murka kearah Yesung hingga pria itu terperanjat karena seumur ia mengenal Donghae, nada suara Donghae saat ini yang paling kasar diantara semua. "KATAKAN BAGAIMANA AKU DAPAT MEMILIKI HAL KEPUNYAAN KYUHYUN?" Donghae memekik nyalang. "BAJINGAN ITU MENDAPAT SEMUA YANG IA INGINKAN, SEMUA YANG IA MAU SELALU IA DAPATKAN SEMENJAK IA DILAHIRKAN DARI DUNIA INI. TAK TAHU KAU SEBERAPA BERUNTUNGNYA DIA DAN SEBERAPA SIALNYA AKU?"

Yesung menatap kearah Donghae nanar. Pria itu benar-benar sedang dilanda emosi yang meluap gila. Donghae seperti menyalurkan seluruh isi kejengkelan hatinya terhadap Kyuhyun saat ini. Dan memang benar, Yesung mengiyakan dalam hati. Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau selama ia hidup. Selama mereka bertiga berteman, Kyuhyun akan sangat mudah merebut hal kepunyaan Donghae yang menarik dimata Kyuhyun, entah itu mainan radio kontrol, Play Station ataupun hal yang semacam itu. Donghae mau tidak mau akan selalu mengalah, memberikannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Karena Kyuhyun lah yang berkuasa, dirinya dan Donghae tidak akan pernah mampu untuk menolak Kyuhyun.

Lagipula, Cho Hangeng lah yang menjungkir balikan seluruh garis hidup Donghae, yang awalnya pria itu hanyalah seorang bocah menyedihkan dari panti asuhan hingga menjadi tuan muda keluarga Lee yang berteman dekat dengan keluarga Cho.

Jika bukan karena Hangeng yang mengadopsi Donghae di panti asuhan dan menyerahkannya kepada keluarga konglomerat Lee yang mandul, Donghae mungkin akan menjadi pria lontang-lantung yang miskin.

Hanya satu yang sulit untuk dimiliki Cho Kyuhyun seutuhnya. Yesung berucap dalam hati. Dan itu adalah Lee Sungmin, hanya Lee Sungminlah yang akan selalu sulit Kyuhyun kuasai sepenuhnya, walaupun gadis itu telah bersedia menikah secara ritual roh dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hanya Lee Sungmin yang aku yakini sebagai satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun dapatkan" Donghae mendesis, menatap kosong kearah vas bunga yang telah pecah. "Tetapi kau bisa lihat bukan, Lee Sungmin pun berhasil ia dapatkan walaupun ia menjadi mayat. Apalagi yang tidak ia miliki?" Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Dia seperti seorang bocah tolol sebelas tahun lalu, dan aku sangat menikmati dimana dia yang hanya dapat melihat Sungmin dari kejauhan dan tidak dapat memilikinya langsung seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Kau tidak tahu seberapa riangnya aku saat melihat Kyuhyun menderita karena begitu mengingini Sungmin selama bertahun-tahun?" Donghae mengeluarkan seringai yang menakutkan pada Yesung. "Aku senang, Yesung! Aku merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa karena berhasil melihat penderitaan Kyuhyun selama sebelas tahun yang tidak dapat memiliki Sungmin! Sungmin baginya hanya seperti mimpi yang tidak bisa ia raih. Bukankah lucu melihat gadis biasa seperti Sungmin lah yang sangat sulit Kyuhyun dapatkan?"

Bola mata Yesung tidak berkedip saat Donghae meraih figura foto diatas mejanya, yang Yesung tangkap sebagai potret mereka bertiga yang berdiri bersampingan setelah upacara kelulusan SMA mereka. Yesung menahan napas saat figura itu dibanting Donghae ke lantai, membuat kaca figura itu pecah mejadi serpihan. Donghae tersenyum sinis, lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok, meraih kertas foto yang menampilkan wajah mereka bertiga dan sebuah potongan kaca pecahan figura tadi, meremasnya erat hingga darah dari tangannya mulai jatuh membasahi lantai.

"Lihatlah Cho Kyuhyun" Donghae menatap potret itu nyalang lalu menyobeknya, menyobek tepat pada bagian tubuh Kyuhyun lalu meremasnya menjadi gumpalan, menetesi gumpalan foto Kyuhyun dengan darah dari telapak tangannya. "Mari kita lihat, apakah kau benar-benar bisa mendapati Lee Sungmin seperti yang kau harapkan atau…" Donghae menarik bibirnya keatas, menatap gumpalan yang berlumur darah itu dengan tatapan benci. "Ataukah permainanmu yang akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat ini?"

 **…**

* * *

 _Bersambung ke_ _ **6**_

* * *

 _Terima kasih untuk:_

 **Tanninniee, SFA30, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, minami Kz, hyejinpark, Lunar effect, Aura57, Dewi, danactebh, chjiechjie, minnieGalz, kiikyuming, Jj, Pspnya kyu, nitrie, cbpark, Hikmah, aminem, ChoLoveForLee, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, dosarang12, xiaolu, chonara, Arum Junnie, Ichi54n, babychoi137, cho hyunmin, kyuhyun7, Fetty818, ovallea, JJorien, bnb, Michiko Haruna, FitriYani137, orange girls, KyuMin Cho, Cho MeiHwa, joyers, Hanna, Qnie, SecretVin137, 3, triaktyas, SuniaSunKyu137, dan para Guest**

 _(maaf jika ada yang terlewat)_

 _Saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk_ **ovallea** _yang telah memberi masukan menulis kata "kyumin" di summary. Saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih banyak!_

 _Terima kasih juga yang telah mengklik follows dan favs. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk me-review cerita ini._


End file.
